


black diamond and white gold

by Freecure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Mentions of Blood, but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: In the beginnings of autumn, Riku has a chance encounter, and his story unfolds much like that of a fairy tale.*rikuroku week 2019





	1. Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> rikuroku week is here!! but i'm barely holding on! please send me your energy this week so I can. get this shit done.
> 
> day 1: friendship

There were trees within the inner courtyard, white and brown trunks with long, arching branches and layered leaves of gold. Sunburst trees, they were nicknamed. Beautifully bright and cheerful, they punctuated the courtyard with beats of decadence and grace. The autumn season dictated the fate of the leaves and their slow descent led to gorgeous golden leaves being crunched under boot and heel. A tragedy that they lost their beauty and worth as soon as they touched the ground.

A few lucky fellows glided into the water of the fountain that sat in the center of the courtyard. They floated helplessly, spinning round and round by the slightest shift in the breeze. Riku watched them, more entranced by their dance than the independent study he was supposed to be doing. He lifted a hand and touched a leaf, frowning as a piece crumpled away and dissolved into dust. But such was the way of things. Nothing stayed beautiful forever, he supposed.

Riku lifted his eyes and took in his surroundings. There was plenty of hustle and bustle around the castle due to a recent visitor. Having been stuck in lectures all morning, Riku had missed out on the initial welcoming and celebration, but now that he’d been given some time out of his stuffy quarters, he was here, in the courtyard, hoping to catch up on everything thanks to the gossiping of servants.

In and out they went, talking amongst themselves and bowing when they steered to close to him or the fountain. He would smile courteously, eyes shining with a practiced regality. As they went along their way, he caught snippets of conversations. Brief mentions, quick names, and summaries as well as useless information about pigs and merchants and the going on’s in the town proper.

“A knight has come to the castle!” They spoke, excitement evident in their voices. “He’s come to pledge his allegiance to the King!”

Riku fiddled with the pages of his book, pretending to read as he listened intently to their conversation. It was a shame he hadn’t been informed of the goings on in the castle, but he was the second born son, and such important matters didn’t fall to him, but to his older brother, Xehanort.

They both sat at their desks with scrolls, tomes and books strewn about, but Xehanort was right under his father’s wing, learning how to rule, being carefully watched, saddled with responsibility and duty. Riku had more freedom, it was true, but didn’t catch his father’s eye as much. He stood in Xehanort’s shadow, a failsafe if something were to happen. A grim reality, but one that Riku had grown accustomed to in his seventeen years of princehood. So no, he didn’t know the details about the castle and its inhabitants, but he was observant, careful, and willing to listen. The people would tell him and he wouldn’t even need to move from his spot.

As the water in the fountain poured continuously, creating a pleasant sound in his ear, Riku got the gist of what had happened in the early morning and what was to happen in the late evening. A knight from the chivalric Order of the Thirteen had made his way to their kingdom, dressed in the familiar, threatening cloak. The Twilight Knight, one whose name was whispered through the countryside and towns. Fairly well known and imposing, he’s said to have hair that captured the setting sun itself with blades of light and dark incarnate.

Several questions entered Riku’s mind. Being a knight himself — only a Knight Bachelor, but a _knight_ nonetheless — he knew well the inner workings of knighthood. A knight pledged their duty to an _order._ Had the Order of the Thirteen sent him here for a reason? Had something happened or did they _suspect _something was going to happen?

Riku closed his book, deciding to get to the bottom of things himself. He had long since learned that he wouldn’t get an answer from his father or brother, and so he searched for the truth himself. He stood from his seat on the cold stone of the fountain and turned once more to look at the fallen leaves floating pitifully along its surface.

An unfortunate casualty of the season.

The barracks were as… charming as ever. Riku remembered the time he spent there fondly, but there was a hint of bitterness to it. While the camaraderie and friendship were welcome, the apprehension and hesitation because of his status wasn’t. Only a few were able to overcome their nerves and treat him kindly or talk to him. Others were too afraid of stepping on his toes to see him as anything more than a Prince.

Terra was the knight who trained him and treated him as a _person_. Riku sidestepped the new recruits in their training exercise and headed toward him. Standing strong and proud with freshly polished light brown armor and his helmet under his arm, Terra watched with satisfaction as two knights dueled in front of him. His hearty laughter brought a smile to Riku’s face as he came to stand beside his old trainer, arms crossed over his loose fitting white shirt, the sleeves long and uncomfortable, but the weightlessness of it made it bearable.

“So,” Riku said, looking over at Terra with a smile. “I see you’ve got fresh blood in here to torture.”

Terra scoffed. He shifted his helmet to his other arm and lifted his right hand to ruffle Riku’s hair affectionately. “I didn’t _torture_ you. I trained you! And what a fine knight you turned out to be.”

“I’d say I still have more to learn,” Riku said, smiling happily as he looked into Terra’s warm and trusting brown eyes.

“Don’t we all,” Terra told him, turning his attention back to the knights’ scuffle. They were holding their swords incorrectly and neither of them quite knew how to parry, but Terra would train them right.

“Where is he?” Riku asked, looking about the training grounds and the barracks.

“Who?” Terra asked, playing the fool. He smirked when Riku nudged his side twice. “Okay! Okay. He’s getting settled in. He’s gotta have a place in the barracks now, you know.”

That gave Riku pause, a dreadful feeling in his stomach prompting him to place a careful hand on Terra’s arm. “He’s not replacing you, is he?”

“HA!” Terra laughed loudly. _Too_ loudly, in Riku’s opinion. He got the attention of the entire outer courtyard with his sudden exclamation. “That’s funny. You’re _funny_, Your Highness.”

“_Sir_ _Terra_…”

“No, I’m not being replaced,” Terra answered, offended. “He’s very skilled and wielding two blades is unheard of, but he’s got a hot temper and no discipline to curb it.”

Riku hummed in thought, removing his hand and placing it on his hip. He had to admit, his curiosity was only growing the more he learned about this… Twilight Knight. “Point him out to me when he shows up.”

“No need,” Terra replied, shifting on his feet. “You’ll know him when you see him.” Then he stalked forward to get onto the two knights who were making absolute fools of himself. Riku felt sorry for them as Terra corrected their posture and gave them clear, concise instruction. Sorry and… grateful. Those five years had been strenuous, but Riku wasn’t afraid of battle, wasn’t afraid of doing what needed to be done.

Wasn’t afraid of metal pushing through skin and muscle alike, blood staining his blade in a way that would never be erased.

Riku refocused on the outer courtyard and the various people walking about its sandy paths. There were several training circles that held knights training and dueling one another. Outside of those stood two barracks that housed them. Beds and belongings were stored in one while the other was used for dining and general relaxation. Riku carefully navigated his way toward the former, itching to see the knight whose name was on everyone’s lips.

The clang of metal and sound of physical exertion accompanied him as he circled the grounds. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for; a particular cloak? A distinguishing feature? Riku kept his eyes open, but there were plenty of new recruits he hadn’t yet had the pleasure of meeting, but they knew of _him_ and showed respect with a hasty bow and quiet mumbling of “Greetings, Your Highness.” Riku always smiled back or raised a hand in reply, but there was one knight situated on a bench a good distance from the training grounds that didn’t notice him and didn’t seem to care much for the commotion. Riku’s steps slowly halted and the wind seemed to confirm with a gentle push that _this_ was the person he was looking for.

The knight’s hair held the last light of summer and caught the first falling leaves of autumn. His eyes were as blue as a fresh spring lake, but the cold winter found a home in his guarded and calculated expression. All the seasons were represented in his facial features alone and Riku felt the wind being knocked out of him, his breath stolen away by the breeze. He reached out for what little air he could intake and steeled himself, green eyes devoted to memorizing every inch of the Twilight Knight.

“_Wow_,” he breathed, taken aback by something he’d only heard about in story books. He didn’t think… He never thought it’d be _real_, much less happen to him.

The Twilight Knight busied himself with polishing one of his swords. It sat carefully in his lap, as black as the night itself. A smooth cloth cleaned it with careful rubs. Riku watched this for a time until his feet decided to close the distance between them. Was it courage? Or was it his insatiable curiosity? Either way, Riku found himself standing beside the bench, casting a shadow over beautiful summer afternoons and the calm of autumn time.

The Twilight Knight stilled, his defenses going up as he slowly raised his head and regarded Riku with that same chilling expression. The wind was knocked out of him a second time in such a short span of time. “Do you need something?”

Not used to being addressed so disrespectfully, aside from Terra and his older brother, Riku blanched. He laughed nervously, trying to hide his trepidation with a quick clearing of his throat. “So, you’re him.”

The Twilight Knight sat up straighter, giving Riku his full attention for the moment. “Another admirer,” he sighed with a shake of his head. He turned his cloth over in his hand, narrowed his eyes as he looked Riku over, and then returned to cleaning his blade. “Quickly ask your questions and be on your way.”

Usually, such disregard for his status would be offensive, but occasionally, it was nice to be treated as anyone else. Another passerby, a face in the crowd. Or perhaps he was too shocked to care, to… _mesmerized _by the way the brisk wind played in the summertime, how it carried leaves to and fro. “You’ve pledged your service to His Majesty?”

“Yes,” The knight replied, leaning down just a bit to inspect his blade with a critical eye. “That’s what the ceremony this morning was for. Were you blind to it?”

“You could say that,” Riku replied, a sliver of annoyance settling in his stomach. He already despised his brother and father, but each day, that hate seemed to grow and fester. “Unfortunately, I was unable to attend. I saw fit to remedy the situation with a formal introduction.”

The knight paused, grasping his sword steadily as a sense of anxiety filled the air between them. “Formal…?” He breathed. And at that very moment, as if Riku had planned it, the two knights that Riku had seen sparring earlier passed by. They did the customary bow and greeting before continuing on their way.

Another pause, though this one held a certain energy to it. Riku waited it out, taking the time to watch the slow realization, like the sun peeking out over the horizon. It lit up the knights face and with a quickness that only one such as him could posses, he sheathed his obsidian sword and dropped to kneel in front of Riku.

“Forgive me, Your Highness,” he apologized. His voice still carried that airy confidence that was two breaths away from being arrogant, but there was a sincerity there, a guilt that Riku could do without. “I had no idea—I am Sir Roxas, pledged to your family and kingdom. This morning, I swore my allegiance to—”

“Please stand,” Riku said, a gentle smile on his face. “No need for apologies. It’s no fault of your own.”

Sir Roxas — such a _nice_ name — hastily got to his feet, and the guilt vanished from his expression. It was as if he knew that it wasn’t his fault and was simply waiting for Riku to admit that as well. It almost made him laugh. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Riku,” he said, and once again bowed, as was the custom.

Riku noticed, a bit belatedly, that he hadn’t stopped smiling since he’d come to stand beside Roxas. “The pleasure is mine,” he spoke honestly, and eagerly enjoyed the expression of shock on Sir Roxas’ face. “It’s not everyday I encounter a legend.”

The confidence came back in a fell swoop and Sir Roxas smirked. He was absent of his armor and clad in a simple linen white shirt with a pair of black cotton trousers. They matched, right down to their black boots, though Riku’s had a bit more flourish to them. “Thank you kindly, Your Highness.”

Riku laughed at that, hands on his hips as the breeze swept his bangs. “I see humility is in short supply for you.”

“I worked hard to be regarded so well,” Sir Roxas spoke candidly, crossing his arms as he looked at Riku with a glint in his eye. “I do my utmost to live up to the title of ‘legendary’.”

“I wouldn’t mind seeing your skills for myself,” Riku told him, and inwardly, he marveled at how easily he’d fallen into a conversation with a stranger. It didn’t come easily to him, interacting with others, but Sir Roxas didn’t seem to be intimidated by him, didn’t shy away, and seemed all too eager to forgo the formalities and speak as close to equals as they could get away with.

Sir Roxas blinked, eyes widening just a bit before he smirked. “And I wouldn’t mind showing you my capabilities, Your Highness.”

A fluttering feeling stirred in Riku’s chest. It’d been described so accurately in the books he read, that… _joyous_ yet mysterious feeling. Each book told the tale so differently, but the signs were the same. “We’ll have to make arrangements, then,” Riku said. “Perhaps we—”

“Your Highness!” A messenger entered the outer courtyard, running haphazardly past knights, dueling or not. He expertly dodged them and came to stand beside Riku, out of breath and sweaty as he stopped right in front of Riku. “Your — ah, your f-father wishes to see you, sire. He says it is most urgent!”

Riku didn’t bother holding back his groan. “Fine,” he said, but gave the messenger himself a kind smile. “Thank you for telling me.”

A subtle blush covered the messenger’s cheeks, but he bowed courteously and pivoted to leave. Riku watched him for a time, before returning his attention to Sir Roxas, who looked a bit sympathetic.

“Ah,” Riku spoke, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. “Forgive me, I—”

“No need for apologies,” Sir Roxas said, parroting Riku’s words back at him. “Duty calls, after all.”

“Yes,” Riku spoke slowly, drawn toward something he couldn’t name, some pull or tug on his heart. “I look forward to seeing you again, Sir Roxas.”

“And I you, Your Highness,” Sir Roxas replied, bowing extensively with an unnecessary twirl of his wrist.

Riku chuckled at the silliness of it all and took a few steps backward, catching the last remains of the seasons before he turned and headed back toward the main chambers of the castle. He placed his hand over his heart as the smile stayed on his face, permanent now from a meeting with a stranger.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rikuroku week day 2: confession/midnight walk

Riku stared down at the wine in his glass. A deep, dull red. He swirled it idly as the chatter around him continued and the guests engaged in the general festivity. Conversations, food, drink and dance; an all around good time. The noble women — with their long, gorgeous dresses — talked amongst themselves and regularly glanced at the men, who were adorned with their most fanciful vests and tunics. Knights were posted at every door and window to ensure their safety. The guests were free to celebrate and let loose without fear and prohibitions.

Parties weren’t his favorite activity. Riku wasn’t a people person and it was already draining raising his glass and smiling at every guest that caught his eye, turning down invitations to dance and maneuvering out of unwanted conversations. It was worsened by the fact that the party was unnecessary. It was the birthday of a Duke’s daughter, and his father, the King, had offered to host the party as a sign of goodwill. Another gathering to force Riku to, as if there were some quota he had to fill.

He was tired and in unfamiliar company. He set his glass on the wooden table and eased his way out of the great hall. He slipped into the hallway and nodded his head at the knight stationed at the entrance. He’d looked over the entire hall and hadn’t seen him, so that left the outside perimeter and possibly the courtyard.

Riku received a few curious glances as he walked through the hallways. It was odd for a prince to skip out on a party, but Riku wasn’t traditional and he wasn’t ordinary. He was tired and sought the company of someone who saw him as a _person_. Usually, that would be Sir Terra, but as the weeks had gone by and Riku had spent as much time in the knight’s barracks as he had back when he was training to obtain his knighthood, it’d come to be someone else. Someone with a rather crass way of speaking at times, someone with an air of mystery about him, someone with tenacity that Riku was drawn to. His footsteps quickened in the corridors, black boots scuffing the pristine floor, but Riku continued, sidestepping servants and lost guests with a quick smile.

Not in the hallways. In the courtyard, then.

The leaves were taking their time falling, which Riku certainly didn’t mind. More had populated the water fountain in the middle of the courtyard, but others still clung to the branches, resilient and stubborn. The wind would take them eventually. Despite the turn of the seasons, the air itself wasn’t unpleasantly chilly. It had more of a welcome briskness that gave relief to the warmer air. It wouldn’t get too cold as the fall transitioned into winter; they were too far south for that.

Riku stepped past the fountain and stuck close to the stone wall. He could hear the music and laughter going on inside but he didn’t feel pressured to return. He needed space and time away from the inquisitive eyes of others ogling him and gossiping about him as if he weren't _right there_.

More trees and shrubbery decorated the courtyard closer to the buildings encasing it. They cast shadows over the stone and paved pathways. Riku stuck close to the shade as he searched for a bright summer light to guide him. He thought to call out, but… that wouldn’t do. He didn’t want to draw the attention of the other knights or cause a commotion.

Riku stepped over a shrub and continued searching. It wasn’t until he passed a grouping of trees and turned a corner that he found Sir Roxas positioned just on the edge of the courtyard. His gaze wasn’t looking to the surrounding area for intruders or suspicious persons, but upward to the heavens themselves. The night breeze rustled his hair and Riku’s breath caught in his throat.

It was mildly concerning how much Riku’s mood brightened once Sir Roxas was in sight, black cloak billowing in the wind and trusty swords sheathed on either side. He wasted no time in stepping closer to him with quiet footsteps.

“Enjoying the party, Your Highness?” Sir Roxas spoke up, eyes still looking heavenward.

Riku nearly tripped over a tree’s root. He supposed he hadn’t been as quiet as he’d hoped. Or Roxas had sensed him somehow. Riku wouldn’t put it past him. Nevertheless, Riku righted himself and came to stand beside his friend, casting his gaze to the same sky. “Not particularly,” he answered, placing his hands on his hips.

Sir Roxas hummed in thought, glancing at the stars for another moment before turning those striking eyes of his in Riku’s direction. “Didn’t like the type of wine they were serving?”

Riku chuckled. “No, it was… much more than that.”

“Oh,” Sir Roxas said, a slow smirk creeping on his face. “Can you not stand to be in the same room as Xehanort, either? I thought it was just me.”

_That_ had Riku laughing loudly, eyes closed in pure mirth. That cheeky way of speaking always got a laugh out of him. He wanted _genuineness_ after a night of façades and niceties. “Having regrets pledging your service here?” Riku asked him.

Though it was meant as a joke, the question seemed to take Sir Roxas by surprise. He turned his head slightly. “No,” he whispered, raising his eyes to meet Riku’s after a moment. The moonlight gave them a certain glow, a soft tenderness. Sir Roxas’ smile was amicable, but there was a hint of something else there that Riku _hoped_ he wasn’t imagining.

“Good to hear,” Riku said softly, not wanting to disturb the serenity between them. “Because I rather like having you around.”

Sir Roxas laughed briefly and Riku partook of the sound as if he’d been dying of thirst. He closed his eyes as it graced his ears. Each time he heard it, he had to savor it, treasure it. An insatiable hunger that only grew the more time they spent together.

With a quick upturn of his lips, Roxas regarded him fondly. “The feeling is mutual, Your Highness.”

Riku didn’t think it possible for the feeling to increase tenfold, and yet it did, igniting his body in a warm, comforting flame. Riku glanced away this time, overcome with the heat in his cheeks and the pounding of his heart that somehow managed to match the beat of the music being played in the great hall. It flowed out of the open doors and windows like a whimsical invitation, jolly and playful.

Quickly, he thought to change the subject. “I—I wonder if they’ve written any songs about you,” Riku mused aloud, wishing a breeze would pass by to cool his heated body.

Sir Roxas hummed and his expression took a bit of a dip. “Oh, they have.”

How _surprising_. Riku turned his head quickly to look at his friend, a large smile holding back the barely contained laughter that wanted so badly to spill out. “P-pardon me,” Riku spoke, taking a few steps back, “I need to go make a request.”

“No!” With an easily missed quickness, Sir Roxas bolted forward, grabbing Riku’s hand in his own and stopping him from taking another step. “No, trust me,” he said, blue eyes pleading. “They’re not very good.”

Riku glanced down at their hands, at the cool metallic feel of Sir Roxas’ gauntlet that contrasted against the overly warm skin of his fingers. That warmth spread to his palm, up his arm and past his shoulder and neck to his face. He didn’t need a mirror to know that his face was _impossibly_ red at the moment. “I-in terms of lyrics?” He asked, wanting to keep the focus on their conversation and not his embarrassment.

“Lyrics _and_ musicality,” Sir Roxas explained, making no move to separate their hands. “I’m afraid the bard who wrote my tale lacked any musical talent.”

“How unfortunate.”

“Very.”

Their hands were still intertwined. Riku wished in that moment that he could feel Sir Roxas’ fingertips against his own, to have that contact with someone he cared for so deeply. He situated his hand to fit with Sir Roxas’ own more securely, showing his approval.

Sir Roxas searched Riku’s flushed face, glanced down at their hands, and said nothing as he tugged Riku closer.

It felt as if they were on the cusp of something, some crucial step that would lead them upward or downward. Riku hesitated, as he so often did when it came to making choices for himself. But he was certain that he cared for Sir Roxas, had felt _something_ for him when they first met two months ago. It was affecting him even know, as they tentatively held hands in the courtyard, surrounded by beautiful foliage and the sound of merriment. It increased, pushing him to make a choice, to make this feeling known.

To share it with someone, if possible.

Boldly, he reached his other hand forward and took Sir Roxas’ other hand, ensnaring it in his grip and intertwining their hands.

Surprised, Sir Roxas gawked a bit, but then it mellowed out into a smile. He chuckled under his breath and kept his eyes down on the grass below them. Riku was pretty sure that if his heart beat any faster, it would lead to medical complications.

“This isn’t…” Sir Roxas spoke, voice hushed. “This isn’t comfortable, is it? Because of my—?”

“O-oh, well,” Riku stuttered, looking down at their hands. It wasn’t _ideal_, but he would take what he could get. “It’s—”

Sir Roxas pulled his hands away and the terrible sense of pain that struck Riku’s heart left him openly gaping as if he’d just been stabbed with a poisoned dagger. He stayed frozen in position and watched helplessly as Sir Roxas went through the troublesome task of removing his gauntlets.

Oh.

The sound of metal and leather filled their small section of the courtyard as the gauntlets were taken off. Sir Roxas laid them carefully in the grass and wasted no time in returning his hands to their earlier position; intertwined willingly with Riku’s. The lack of metal made _all_ the difference. The warmth of skin, the quickened pulse he could feel under his thumb, the way Sir Roxas brushed his index fingers over Riku’s knuckles…

“This is _much_ better,” Riku breathed, a laugh following his words. He squeezed their hands and Sir Roxas made some kind of noise that Riku would remember for the rest of his life. As he looked at their hands and studied him, he mapped out the small scars and blemishes on their hands. A testament of wars fought and battles won, of how blood and death led to change. That first moment of decision, the sheen of the steel blade and the glint of the sun.

Riku moved his right hand and felt something metallic against his skin. He brought their hands closer to his face, squinting in the low light of the night to discern what it was. It looked to be a white gold ring, simple yet beautiful on Sir Roxas’ middle finger of his left hand. Riku lightly touched it with his own middle finger and smiled.

“It’s lovely,” he muttered, the band catching the moonlight just so.

“A gift from the Order,” Sir Roxas explained, his expression wavered once again and Riku cursed himself for embittering the mood. “I was to get another but…”

“But…?” Riku prompted.

Sir Roxas declined with a bemused shake of his head. “Perhaps another time, Your Highness.”

Riku didn’t try and hide the disappointment from his eyes. He smiled timidly, lowering their hands back to their previous position, held low and gentle in the space between them. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Something that had escaped him in the rush of sensations that came with intimately holding hands with someone was the reciprocation. Riku didn’t want to assume, but it stood to reason that Sir Roxas felt the same way, didn’t it? By the way he held his hands tightly, the flush to his cheeks, and the avoidance of eye contact. The way he put aside his duty for the moment to spend time with Riku, when he was usually so strict about upholding it.

Were… his feelings returned?

“I can’t help but wonder,” Sir Roxas spoke, raising his head and pulling Riku from his thoughts. “Won’t someone come looking for you?”

That was the least of Riku’s concerns. He didn’t care if a servant or some nobility wandered drunkenly into the courtyard and saw them holding hands. He was already being gossiped about despite not having done anything. His brother was the one they all cared about. If _Xehanort _were to disappear from the party, there would be an uproar. Riku, however, could be ignored, just as he had been for most of his life.

Riku enjoyed his time with Sir Roxas and knowing that his feelings could be _returned? _His father himself could find them and Riku wouldn’t move a muscle. He’d continue staring down at their hands and soaking up the warmth.

“Most likely not,” Riku assured. “My brother would dissuade anyone to search for me.”

“Because?”

“My brother’s an arse,” Riku answered simply, chuckling when Sir Roxas snorted into a fit of laughter. Their amusement mingled together in harmony, one voice deeper than the other, but altogether very pleasant.

Sir Roxas took a step forward then, allowing the distance between them to steadily dissolve. “Forgive me for saying, Your Highness,” he whispered, their eyes meeting once again in an enchanting way. “But most royalty is.”

Riku chuckled, ducking his head for a moment before asking teasingly, “_I’m_ not an arse, am I?”

A breathless laugh followed Riku's question. Sir Roxas seemed to consider the question before he released Riku’s left hand. Riku barely had a moment to be upset about it before Sir Roxas’ right hand was raised to lightly grace Riku’s cheek. Soft and caring fingertips traced his skin. Hesitant, but showing bravery with each gentle touch.

“No,” Sir Roxas said, his thumb brushing against smooth skin in a sweet caress, careful and explorative. It worsened Riku’s blush. “You are… a _rare_ exception.”

Riku sucked in a breath and held it. There was nothing but pure fondness and admiration in Sir Roxas’ eyes. The chilly winter that had barred entry for so many had melted for him, replaced with that of a calm, summer pond. The wintertide had been beautiful in and of itself, but the change dictated by the warmth in Sir Roxas’ expression made Riku realize that this was a gaze meant only for him.

Before such a sweet touch could leave him, Riku raised his left hand to press Sir Roxas’ fingers against his cheek more firmly. The subtle look of surprise on his face made Riku smile all the wider. 

“M-may I call you Roxas?” Riku asked kindly, his voice barely above a whisper. The swirling feeling in his chest spurred him to speak so candidly, but apprehension soon followed. It was entirely possible he was overstepping his bounds, but he _hoped_ that he wasn’t. He hoped that he wasn’t alone in being utterly swept off his feet.

“Your Highness,” Sir Roxas spoke, a laugh stifling his words as tender fingers trailed along Riku’s jaw. “You have the authority to call me whatever you like.”

“But I’m _asking_,” Riku whispered, delicately intertwining their fingers with a suaveness he didn’t think he was capable of. “May I call you Roxas?”

“I suppose… in certain company,” Sir Roxas answered, a lopsided smile on his beautiful face.

“And in certain company,” Riku continued, adding on to Roxas’ soft-spoken words. “You may call me Riku.”

“Are you certain?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything.”

Roxas smiled and shyly let his gaze fall from Riku’s. There was a stirring in Riku’s heart, a beautiful swirl that he never wanted to part with. Such an _invigorating_ feeling, and it told him with each beat of his heart that he wanted to kiss Roxas. Sweetly, intimately, in the quiet of night.

“One final inquiry,” Riku whispered, a smile spreading across his lips as he took in Roxas’ embarrassment, the moonlight illuminating the pink dusting his cheeks. “May I kiss you?”

A moment of unease passed between them. Riku’s fingers grew jittery despite his pleas and Roxas’ eyes widened, long lashes failing in their attempt to obscure lovely cerulean blue. Riku knew that what they were doing, what he _proposed_ to do, was forbidden. But what he felt when he looked in Roxas’ eyes and the refreshing swirl of emotion in the pit of his stomach was _real_. Riku didn’t want to be without it, without Roxas’ warm hands intertwined with his own, without his fingertips upon his cheek. How cruel it would be to have such wonderful things and have them so readily snatched away. The decision wasn’t his alone to make, and Riku respected that. Whichever choice Roxas made, Riku would honor it.

Steadily, Roxas untangled his fingers from Riku’s grasp. He pulled his hand away from Riku’s cheek, leaving him cold and wanting, but Roxas hands didn’t travel far. He raised both of them to Riku’s shoulders, hands trembling as he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck.

“You may,” Roxas whispered desperately, and did his part to initiate it. He elevated himself until there was no space between them. Riku’s hands quickly found purchase on Roxas’ hips, cold metal underneath the black cotton of his cloak. They looked into each other’s eyes but momentarily before their eyelids gave way to the intimacy and adoration that threatened to devour them.

Riku took the final step in pressing their lips lightly together, and the veracity of it all culminated into something that could only be described as _magic_. Deep in the courtyard, concealed behind large, golden leaved trees and countless shrubs, Riku’s heart felt something so unimaginably wonderful that he nearly fainted on the spot. Roxas’ lips so warm and smooth against his own, his stomach filled to the brim with fluttering butterflies, his fingers carelessly trembling, and his heart _soaring_ to reach inconceivable heights.

A light press of the lips was all it took for Riku’s world to forever be transformed and when they pulled away, gazes locked and cheeks burning, he knew that Roxas felt the same.

“Stay with me, Roxas?” Riku whispered against his lips, wholly adoring and fond.

Roxas kissed him again, shy and sweet. “Always.”

As the fireflies graced the courtyard with their presence, they found a comfortable spot against the trunk of a sunburst tree. Roxas draped his cloak along Riku’s shoulders to keep him warm while the party continued inside. With hands interlocked and heads resting upon one another, Riku and Roxas confessed their love for each other under the veil of moonlight.


	3. First Date/Sparring Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 3: sparring together/first date!! i'm late!! idc!!!

The sharp clang of metal sparked a fire in Riku’s chest unlike any he’s felt before. It was different from the smothered flame from training, more amusing than the righteous blaze that forced his tired limbs and aching bones to push forward into the throngs of unknown soldiers wielding banners that weren’t his own. It was challenging, but without the threat of death or admonition, Riku swung his sword with a smile on his face.

With great exertion did he keep his shield steady, blocking both of Roxas’ blades and the power behind them. His right foot dug helplessly into the dirt while his left pushed ever onward, green eyes peering into sharp blue. Riku raised his right hand; his sword, Braveheart, at the ready, and with a large swipe, he meant to knock against Roxas’ side. But with a blink of his eyes, Roxas had dodged the attack and stood a good distance away, his swords held in either hand.

Riku staggered forward, readjusting his position now that Roxas’ strength was no longer a concern. He huffed, stabbing Braveheart into the malleable earth and leaning on the steel for good measure.

“Not bad,” Roxas commended, taking a few steps closer, his black cloak bending to the will of the wind. “Much better than the other knights I’ve had the displeasure of fighting.”

“You don’t…” Riku breathed, wanting to laugh but not having the air to do so. “You don’t mean that.”

“Which part?”

“The second bit.”

“Oh,” Roxas tilted his head in thought. “Yes, I do. They’re hardly a challenge and their skills are lacking.”

“Of course they are!” Riku said, standing up and rolling his shoulders to ease the tension there. “Compared to _you_, everyone’s going to seem like a novice.”

“Not you,” Roxas said, eyes narrowed as if he was insulted on Riku’s behalf. “_You _are a worthy opponent.”

Riku nearly toppled over his sword with surprise. It was easy to tell when Roxas was teasing; his eyes would get this cheekiness to them that Riku had come to adore, and his lips would quirk up in a smirk that made him eager to hear whatever it was Roxas was going to say.

But it wasn’t so for this particular conversation. Roxas’ expression was serious and determined with staid eyes. Those words were the honest truth and Riku flushed at such a high compliment from a renowned knight. “I-I—there is no need for such flattery, I—” Riku failed to finish the sentence, his breath escaping from his mouth in quick puffs. One moment, it was subtle pants of laughter and the next, he was gasping for air.

It worsened when Roxas sheathed his swords and made his way over to him. Easily, he lifted Riku’s shield, bright silver and embellished with the kingdom’s emblem. A black heart with a fleur-de-lis at the bottom, a stark crimson outlining it. Carefully, Roxas removed Riku’s hand from the shield, and the sudden loss of its weight made him stumble forward. Roxas was there to lean against, and he placed a hand on Riku’s shoulder to steady him.

“It is not—well, I suppose it is flattery,” Roxas mumbled, intentionally leaning his face closer to Riku’s. “But it is also _honesty_. You would’ve gone far in my order.”

Their closeness did little to ease Riku’s heart or stifle the flush to his cheeks, but he looked up at Roxas regardless, entranced, as he so often was, with summer gold and spring blue. “May I ask more about it?” Riku searched Roxas’ eyes for a trace of rejection, aware that the subject at hand was something Roxas kept close to his chest. “If you don’t mind?”

Roxas held his gaze for an instant and then looked to the sunburst tree that stood tall and proud behind Riku. At the base of it was a basket and flask that Riku had carried with him through the town to the large hill that overlooked it. It was far enough away that the townspeople wouldn’t recognize them. Behind their curious eyes was the castle, cold tan stone and glaring amber eyes ever reaching forward, a hand on Riku’s heart that he felt he couldn’t escape.

One last glance at all of these things, a smart eye surveying their surroundings for anything out of the ordinary. Riku knew it was because of him that Roxas was so overly vigilant, and the thought had him grasping Roxas tighter, pulling him closer.

Roxas’ sharp gaze softened to that of sweet fondness as he looked to Riku once more. “I suppose,” he answered, hefting Riku to stand up straight. “I think we both could use a respite.”

Their weapons rested against the trunk of the tree. They used Roxas’ cloak as a makeshift blanket and laid it upon the low, crisp grass. Gauntlets were removed and while Roxas laid on his back and stared up at the early evening sky, Riku dug around in the basket for nourishment.

“What did you bring?” Roxas asked, turning his head to look first at Riku with a kind smile and then further down to the basket.

“Some sweets,” Riku replied. He used both hands to gingerly pull out a small strawberry tart. He placed it in Roxas’ open palm, licking the bit of crust he’d gotten on his fingers once his hands were empty.

“And is that all you brought?” Roxas asked, lifting the tart and inspecting it with slow twists of his wrist. “No meat or cheese?”

“You’re welcome to go into town and get some,” Riku told him, not at all offended. He grabbed another strawberry tart and wasted no time in eating it, humming around the first blissful bite.

Roxas observed this before lowering the tart to his mouth to take his own, cautious sample. He chewed it for a time, squinting his eyes at the setting sun before swallowing and taking another taste. “You and your sweets. Terra informed me of how much you liked them, but neglected to tell me the degree.”

Riku finished his tart in two quick bites and looked at Roxas with an innocent smile. The flavor of strawberry was pleasing to his tongue and his already impossibly bright mood was enriched. “Delicious, aren’t they?”

Roxas pushed the rest of the tart into his mouth with his index finger, moving his hands to his chest with a certain peace about him. “They’re alright.”

“Mmhm.”

“What were your questions?”

Riku paused, thinking with a bite to his lower lip on how best to proceed. This feeling between them, this upsurge of adoration and passion was fairly new. It’d been six nights since the party, each with little contact aside from a spare glance and a quick smile. There was a fragility to it. Riku didn’t want to disrupt that, but he was intrigued and Roxas was willing. It was difficult for one to talk about their past, but that Roxas was open to discussing it with him… It meant multitudes.

“So,” Riku began, easing himself down on the black cloak that smelled of _Roxas_ so wonderfully. The scent mixed with that of cinnamon and strawberry. He turned on his side and propped up his head with a hand, calm green eyes watching Roxas with a smile. “You left the Order of the Thirteen, didn’t you?”

Roxas closed his eyes briefly, taking a deep breath through his nose before releasing it like a gentle breeze. “Yes,” he spoke softly, looking to Riku with disquiet in his expression. “I did.”

Riku frowned. He moved the basket to the side for the time being and scooted closer, reaching his hand out for Roxas’ in a hold that was quickly returned. Their hands began their dance of intertwining and caressing and the tension in Roxas’ shoulders fell away with each graceful touch of Riku’s fingertips.

It was forbidden for a knight to leave their order. They took oaths, swore vows, and pledged to their service. Roxas had come to the kingdom under the pretense of being sent _from_ his order, but Riku knew better, knew from the sadness in Roxas’ eyes that there was more to the story.

“May I ask why?” Riku whispered, scooting closer still until his cheek was lightly pressed against Roxas’ shoulder.

At the initiation of such affection, Roxas smiled, turning his face to press a featherlike kiss against Riku’s temple. “The Order… was keeping things from me. I couldn’t trust them any longer.”

Riku ran his finger along the ring on Roxas’ left hand. “And you thought it best to leave?”

“I did,” Roxas nodded, his breath rustling Riku’s bangs. “But I wasn’t alone.”

Intrigued, Riku sat up a bit, using his elbow as support. “Another knight left with you?”

Roxas chuckled, looking up at Riku, utterly captivated. “Yes. I headed here and didn’t look back.”

One after the other, questions entered Riku’s mind. Where was this other knight, then? How difficult was it to leave? Did any other kingdoms know the truth? Had the Order sanctioned such a breach of their code?

Riku was curious but he didn’t want to pry. It was difficult for Roxas to speak about, and he had plenty of assumptions as to why. Perhaps, that other knight that he’d left with…

Perhaps they hadn’t made it.

“How does it feel, being a renegade knight, in a sense?” Riku asked, laying his head back down, a bashful smile on his face.

Roxas frowned a bit, eyes appearing wistful. “It feels… tiring.”

Riku hadn’t expected that response and felt a bit terrible for asking. The somberness in the air ate at him and he squeezed Roxas’ hand, an understanding that couldn’t quite be said with words.

Hesitantly, Roxas squeezed back.

“Your other ring, then...” Riku started out, turning his face as a breeze carried blades of grass and bits of leaves overhead.

A stray piece of leaf landed in his hair and Roxas released Riku’s hand to remove it. He returned it to the wind with a serene smile. “It was to be part of a set,” Roxas told him. He laughed in Riku’s ear when he eagerly intertwined their hands again, the loss of contact driving him crazy, even for such a short amount of time.

“A shame,” Riku lamented. He was upset that Roxas was lied to, that the Order took advantage of goodwill and duty to further their own agenda. “How long were you with them?”

Roxas hummed thoughtfully, his cheek resting upon Riku’s head. “I don’t recall… exactly when I joined,” he said. “I know I was young…”

Riku understood that, to an extent. There were years of his young life that escaped him, though for different reasons than Roxas. “How long did your training take?”

“Three summers,” Roxas said, and looked to Riku with a curious eye. “And you?”

“Five.”

“Impressive.”

“Not really,” Riku shook his head. “I couldn’t devote as much time to it as I liked because of my studies.”

“Mm, I can imagine,” Roxas nodded, a knowing smile on his face. “But even then, five summers is relatively short. It only took me three because the Order was much more… rigorous.”

Riku grimaced. He ran his thumb along the back of Roxas’ hand, a pathetic showing of sympathy and understanding. “That sounds… awful.”

“It was,” Roxas replied quickly, his face twisted in disgust as he thought on such memories.

Another breeze came and went, the sun drew closer to the horizon. The lull in conversation allowed for Riku to ruminate on everything they’d spoken about. Everything he learned about Roxas intrigued him. He wondered… if Roxas felt the same about learning more about him. His upbringing wasn’t anything special, but whenever Riku complained or lamented his youth, Roxas listened attentively. They were kindred spirits in that, they weren’t allowed to spend their childhoods doing what _they_ wanted.

But despite they’re troubled backgrounds, despite the hardships and pain, Riku was… thankful, _grateful_, even that they had this moment together. “I’m glad that… you’re _here_ in spite of all the adversity you faced,” Riku told him honestly.

Another beat of silence passed between them. The sky looked reminiscent of one of the paintings he’d seen in some of his books, a swirling mix of several, breathtaking colors. He felt Roxas kiss the side of his head again, a gentle press of lips that had Riku’s heart skipping.

“You are _such_ a romantic, Riku,” Roxas muttered, his voice a quiet tickle against Riku’s ear. “I shouldn’t be surprised with all the sweets you eat.”

Riku intentionally lightly knocked his head against Roxas’ “You like my romanticism.”

“Hm.”

“You _do_. I know you do.”

Roxas didn’t say anything, but he did start to get up, separating their fingers with a quick tug. Riku thought he meant to leave, to cut their evening short, but Roxas surprised him yet again by resituating himself so that he leaned over Riku. Roxas leaned on his arms which formed a cage around Riku’s head.

Their faces were so close together, the tips of their noses just barely touching. Roxas looked down at him with such a soft gaze, Riku stopped breathing altogether. Roxas closed his eyes and Riku followed suit, their lips meeting in a tender kiss that made Riku’s heart _sing_. He lifted his hands and cupped Roxas’ cheeks, fingertips gliding along soft skin. Six nights was too long without a kiss from Roxas. Riku _missed _it, terribly so.

A kiss to the lips, to the forehead, to each cheek and to the tip of his nose, and Roxas lowered himself to rest his head against Riku’s chest with a content expression. Riku wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held him close, watching the stars appear in the sky as it darkened.

The love Riku felt was such a _unique _sensation. It was like a flower in his heart. Each moment spent with Roxas caused it to bloom and grow, blossoming into something worthwhile. Several buds joined them, sprouting upward from elongated white branches to form a posy of Riku’s most intricate feelings.

The pink petals of Riku’s heart brushed against Roxas’ cheek, surrounding his face in a picture of affection. The branches cradled Roxas’ chin and the petals tumbled into his hair. All around them, the world whispered that it was autumn, but in their small corner of it, it was the very first day of spring.


	4. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 4: loyalty!!

A frightful storm came to the kingdom. Blistering winds, terrifying thunder and flashing lightning drove the last of the leaves from the sunburst trees. A suspense fell over the town, it’s people huddled in their humble homes, the sound of thunder their only lullaby on such a chaotic night.

Riku watched the chaos, drawn to it as he always was when a storm reached them. There was something about the striking lightning, the swell of the grey and purple clouds, the sense of nature doing as it wills, and humankind being beholden to it. The lack of control of something so ferocious stirred something within him, but Riku couldn’t quite place why that was. He wished to share in his quiet contemplation and inner thoughts with Roxas, who he knew would listen with rapt attention and commentary of his own, but the knight posted at his door wasn’t him and to request him would be suspicious.

And so Riku sat by the window, alone with his thoughts. He opened it just a tad and welcomed the wild wind and cold rains. Their droplets decorated his outstretched hand in a clutter. He took a deep breath in and tasted the ferocity of the weather. As others shied away from it’s bluster, Riku enjoyed it for what it was.

A knock came at his door.

Riku closed the book that sat on his lap and stood, adjusting his black doublet with gold adornments before opening his door. On the other side was Roxas, soaking wet with an earnestness in his eyes that alarmed Riku. He was immediately alert, stepping forward, scanning the hallway before placing a hand on Roxas’ shoulder

“Roxas—?”

“Follow me, Your Highness,” Roxas whispered. He took Riku’s hand and led him away into the corridors.

Riku followed, curious, confused and anxious. He thought something was wrong; a trespasser slipping into the castle and Roxas was moving him to a more protected area, but the squeeze Roxas gave his hand as they turned a corner abated his fears for a time.

Strangely, they didn’t run into anyone on the path they took. No knights, no servants, no one. Riku wondered just what Roxas had done to clear such a path where they could hold hands without fear, but the quickness in his step suggested that they were short on time. Down another hallway, past more rooms and down a winding set of stairs and they turned into the large room that never failed to make him feel unsettled.

It was in the throne room that Roxas stopped, releasing Riku’s hand as he eyed the large seat at the far end of the hall. Without the nobles, townspeople, and knights to populate the area, it was incredibly spacious. It stood tall and wide, and the pristine silver and white throne at the far back of the room drew his eye, as it always did.

His father’s, soon to be his brother’s, but never his.

The flickering of the torches that hung on the stone pillars of the throne room cast a light on their faces. They both stood looking at that chair that had power embedded in every stitch, every piece of metal, every curve and detail. Control, privilege, greed. The sins of mankind that sowed chaos into the world just as nature itself outside. But the storm which shook the kingdom was so much more _beautiful_ than a throne that changed people for the worse.

Riku tore his eyes away. The elation he felt from seeing Roxas’ face and holding his hand left him when confronted with the truth of his upbringing. “Why are we here…?”

“Forgive me,” Roxas whispered, turning to Riku with somber eyes. He reached for his hands again, gentle and patient now that they were alone. He led Riku just a bit closer to the large chair. “There is something I must do.”

“Roxas, speak plainly,” Riku told him, his heart beating as loudly as the thunder outside. He kept his hold on the wet, cold gauntleted hand, but his grip faltered the closer they went to the throne.

For a moment, Roxas said nothing. The remnants of rain fell down his cloak and onto the tilted floor. He turned them around so that Riku’s back was to the throne he despised and his front was to Roxas, who wouldn’t meet Riku’s eyes no matter how badly Riku wished him to.

Slowly, their fingers gave way, their connection breaking with a final pull on Roxas’ part. His hands went immediately to the hilts of his swords, and in one sudden movement, he drew them forth. One as dark as the blackest night and the other capturing the essence of purity and innocence. He placed their tips carefully against the tile and kneeled before Riku, his head bowed to hide his expression.

Riku stood still, stricken with disbelief. He lowered his hand, returning it to his side as he swallowed the lump in his throat. “Roxas… What are you doing?”

Roxas’ grip on his swords tightened. A strike of lightning briefly illuminated the room, casting shadows along the long pillars. The chaos of the storm made a new home in his heart, Riku trembling as he looked down at Roxas with wide eyes.

“When I first came here,” Roxas spoke, his voice small in the large room. “I pledged my service to His Majesty, the King. I swore to fight for him, to protect this kingdom, to uphold my vows or face death.”

The echoes of Roxas’ deep timbre coursed through Riku’s veins, making him painfully aware of everything within the vicinity; the quaking of the thunder, flame torches hung on the pillars, the rainfall outside, the water that still fell from Roxas’ cloak and armor in carefully slow drops. They formed a clutter on the stone and Riku focused on them, not on the two beautiful swords that stood before them and their wielder who spoke with such solemnity.

“I brought you here, Your Highness, to amend my pledge,” Roxas said. He gradually raised his head, eyes shining so brightly in the low lighting of the throne room. They appeared so clear, so sure of themselves. Riku’s breath caught in his throat and he staggered backward, hands raised in an awkward position, mouth agape as he failed to give his words a voice.

“_Roxas_,” Riku spoke, his voice hushed, his heart quickening, his palms sweating.

His plea went ignored. Roxas continued, strong willed and stubborn. He would always do what he thought was best. “Your Highness, I, Sir Roxas, seek to amend my pledge and honor as a knight in the service of this kingdom.”

There was a moment of silence between them and Riku realized that Roxas was waiting for him to say something. Riku had trained to be a knight himself, but did not know the proper customs for dealing with them. That was left to his older brother or father as Riku was saddled with more lectures. _None_ of them had taught him this, however, and Riku stood shakily on his feet as he looked down at Roxas with timid eyes.

Roxas withstood the silence for a second more before smiling sweetly at Riku. “You say, ‘you may proceed’, Riku.”

“A-ah,” he stuttered, one hand flying to his doublet to straighten it, a nervous habit that he hadn’t yet kicked. “You may proceed, Sir Roxas.”

A quick smile before the sternness returned like a bolt of lightning to Roxas’ face. The resounding thunder that followed spoke to the gravity of the situation. “I, Sir Roxas, pledge my service to _you_, Prince Riku. I vow to serve you, to protect you, and fight for you.”

Riku felt as if he couldn’t breathe. Each breath gave him too much air and yet, not enough of it. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. His lip quivered and he _wished_ with every part of his soul to kiss Roxas with everything he had. With every inch of love in his heart.

“I vow to stay by your side, Your Highness,” Roxas said, his voice falling to a whisper. The look in his eyes changed, a sincerity and_ love_ that Riku felt in his heart. “I pledge this on my honor and on my life.”

Riku couldn’t take anymore. He fell to his knees, uncaring of the surge of pain that rippled through his kneecaps and legs. He stared helplessly at Roxas, at the devotion etched in his expression. In the meaning of his words. He wanted to stay beside him... always. He took Riku’s words to heart back then.

Roxas’ swords clattered to the ground as he moved to Riku. He kneeled in front of him, searching his face with concerned blue eyes. “Riku?”

Words failed him. There were none in any book, tome, or scroll that he’d read that would do his feelings justice. He raised his trembling hands and placed them on Roxas’ pauldrons. With tears in his eyes, he leaned forward, kissing his love with everything he had. There was an inexplicable feeling to it. There was the rush of disbelief, of being overwhelmed with such a show of affection and love, but as Roxas moved his lips against Riku’s, as they leaned together, their knees touching, their eyes closing, there was an _urgency_ in their kiss. A chaotic energy just like the raging storm outside.

One kiss wasn’t enough, and it would never _be_ enough. They pulled apart to take in air and just as quickly came together again. Tears fell down Riku’s cheek and Roxas’ wiped them away with a gentle thumb. The thunder roared, the lightning struck, but their feelings overpowered it. They rang in their ears, coursed through their blood, flooded their minds, and sang in their hearts.

They shared it with each other. Beautiful and wonderful, their love rang out in each meeting of their lips. And when they separated one final time, Roxas was smiling so brightly, lips bruised and face flushed. He looked astounding and Riku couldn’t help himself from leaning forward and stealing two more kisses from the man he loved.

“_Now_, who’s being romantic, hm?” Riku teased breathlessly.

Roxas laughed under his breath and moved his hands to Riku’s arms, holding him steady. “I’ve been spending too much time with you,” he replied.

“Not true,” Riku whispered, leaning close, their noses brushing together. “We haven’t been spending _enough_ time with one another.”

Roxas’ blush overtook his face and ears and Riku grinned. “Y-you haven’t accepted my pledge yet, Your Highness.”

“Oh,” Riku chuckled at himself. What a shining example of royalty he was tonight. “I accept your amended pledge, Sir Roxas. Breaking this vow will come at the cost of your honor and your life.”

The words hurt to say, but there were customs to follow, and though they weren’t before an audience, their location and Riku’s title made the custom official.

“Thank you, Your Highness,” Roxas said, and placed a tender kiss upon Riku’s left cheek.

They left the throne room unnoticed thanks to Riku’s knowledge of the less traveled routes and Roxas’ keen eye. Instead of returning to Riku’s room, they hid in a hallway and watched the storm from a small, open window. As the rain drenched their faces and the winds dried them, they held hands and Riku talked about his thoughts of nature and the chaos of storms.

Roxas listened raptly, just as Riku knew he would, and when prodded with questions, he responded in kind, as well as with a gentle squeeze to Riku’s hand.

The paltry branch that had blossomed in Riku’s heart bloomed evermore. It grew into a tree with such magnificence, Riku was certain that no matter the storm or weather it faced, it would remain stalwart.


	5. Gift/Secret Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 5: gift/secret meeting!

It’d been two weeks since Riku had last been home. By order of his father, he’d gone northwest to visit a Baron and the mid-sized town that surrounded his large home. Three days to travel there, eight days dedicated to the typical kowtowing that followed every member of any royal family, and three days to travel back home.

The town was known for its excellent blacksmiths and assortment of rare metals. It was the closest place to get the best armor and weaponry nearby, the only other option being the kingdom farther north. The cooler air combated the feeling of pure heat as steel was tempered and shaped. The views were enjoyable, long rolling cliffs with leagues of bright green grass and copses of red leaved trees.

On his return, the sight of the sunburst trees greeted him. As golden as the sunset, Riku saw something different when he looked at them now. Where once he saw the gold of his father’s and brother’s eyes, now he saw blue to dance with that splendid golden hue. He couldn’t help encouraging his party onward now that their destination was in sight.

In the late evening, Riku crossed over the white stone bridge that led into the castle walls. As soon as they’d stepped over the threshold, servants and retainers came to great him. They took the reins of his horse, Paopu, from him and saw about getting her brushed and fed. The other knights headed toward the barracks and the doting began as several people asked if he was hungry, thirsty, or tired. He couldn’t tell him that the only thing he wanted was to see Roxas, who was strangely absent from the welcome home party. Riku took off his gloves and handed them to one of his retainers with a smile, saying a quick excuse as he ventured toward the barracks to look for his knight.

Roxas wasn’t there, nor in the outer courtyard. Riku circled the fountain in the inner courtyard and searched their spot near the trees where they’d first kissed. He glanced into the throne room, explored the hallways, and took hurried steps down passageways, looking for a sliver of gold, a peek into the sunset.

Nothing. Roxas was nowhere to be found and after checking each spot they’d spent time in, Riku grew more anxious. Had something happened while he was away? Had Roxas been sent somewhere? Or were they simply just missing each other?

The one place he knew Roxas could find him was his room. A long walk from where he was currently, down two flights of stairs in a corridor that didn’t see many footfalls. One of the secret routes Riku had shown Roxas before. Their castle had plenty of secret hallways, exits and entrances, and Riku knew of them all.

The flames of the evenly spaced torches lit his way as he sluggishly walked down the corridor. As he passed a window, he felt a hand on his arm, nails digging into his long sleeved, royal blue cotton shirt. Before Riku could get a word in, he was grabbed and pulled into a recess in the wall. His back was pressed up against the cold stone, but he kept his eyes open despite the harsh treatment, spirit alight with fire and fight as he assumed the worst.

Then green met blue, and a gale snuffed out that flame in a single breath.

“_Roxas_—” Riku sighed, but the longing whisper of the name was swallowed by tan lips. Their first kiss in two weeks was harsh and despareate with teeth nibbling on Riku’s bottom lip and eyes closed tightly in yearning. Roxas’ fingers dug into Riku’s arms and he shuddered. He tried to move his hands to cup Roxas’ cheeks, but strong hands kept him in place.

Riku kissed back, trying to match Roxas’ intensity and emotion, but coming up short. Feeling his lips against his own made his mind pleasantly hazy, a kind of wine that Riku had exclusive access to. He hadn’t been aware of how arid he’d been until he felt the taste on his tongue, strikingly bitter with an aftertaste of sweetness.

Roxas pulled back and Riku blearily opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in disapproval. “Greetings, Your Highness,” Roxas whispered, lips just barely touching Riku’s own. “How was your trip?”

There was a strangeness to Roxas’ tone, thinly veiled defiance underneath the sense of affection Riku felt. He blinked, eyes refocusing on blue as he forced himself to sobriety.

“F-fine,” he answered, with a lick of his lips, savoring Roxas’ taste like it was the last drop from a wine glass. “A little long, but—”

“Oh, was that it?” Roxas interrupted, annoyance adding an extra crease to his brow. Those eyes of his were playing tricks; sweet one moment and displeased the next. “That’s your only complaint?”

Riku, mind still fuzzy and lips tingling from the wonderful sensation of being kissed so harshly, stared at Roxas through half-lidded eyes. It took him a moment to correctly read the anger on his love’s face and understand the meaning behind his questions.

Oh.

_Oh._

Riku stood up a bit straighter, wanting to say his piece earnestly. “Roxas, of _course _I wanted you to accompany me—”

“Then why didn’t I?” Roxas hissed, drawing up closer and opening his mouth to lightly bite at Riku’s bottom lip. “Why did I have to _watch_ you leave out the gate with other knights who don’t know how to use a sword?”

“Th-that’s not—” Riku swallowed, closing his eyes as Roxas’ hot mouth placed a kiss on his jawline. He thought that would be it, but Roxas began to trail tender kisses from his jaw to his neck. Each one felt hotter than the last, a searing heat that left invisible marks that Riku would feel long into the night. “That’s not fair. Sir Terra went with me…”

Roxas stopped and Riku let out a low breath. His fingers clutched at Roxas’ shirt, nails failing at tearing cotton. “He came by your request?” Roxas asked, and the words carried a sense of betrayal.

“N-no!” Riku answered quickly, turning his head to try and catch Roxas’ eye. “I requested _you_, but my father declined. He said he n-needed you here…”

Roxas, slowly, placed a chaste kiss just under Riku’s left ear. “For what…?”

Riku felt lightheaded, both from the kiss and Roxas’ warm breath against his ear. “I don’t know…”

Another hesitant kiss farther down his neck after a beat of silence. “Probably didn’t want you going on a vacation with your favorite.”

Riku chuckled softly. “Well, you _did_ call him an arsehole.”

“And I was right to do so.”

“Mhm,” Riku mumbled, turning his head to kiss Roxas’ ear. “You were.”

Why were they so far apart? Riku tugged them closer and Roxas came, easing the grip on Riku’s arms to instead move his hands to Riku’s chest. There, they grabbed the cotton and Riku was given another scorching kiss.

“Don’t be cute,” Roxas muttered against smooth skin, his lips teasing Riku with almost touches. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I-I can tell,” Riku breathed, and moved his hands to circle Roxas’ waist. His swords weren’t on his waist. Usually, such odd behavior would have Riku flinging out questions, but there was a cloud around them, a piece of heaven that they’d somehow managed to obtain. Riku felt it in ever blistering kiss, in the soft words whispered into his neck, and in the fingers trailing down his chest.

There was the lightest bite to his neck and Riku saw _stars_. “You were gone for two weeks,” Roxas started, kisses interrupting his words, “and I wasn’t there beside you.”

It was _extremely_ difficult to carry on a conversation with the euphoria in Riku’s mind. “I know,” he said, recalling the meaningful words said on a stormy night. “You could’ve made the request yourself. Being a knight of your renown, perhaps that could’ve changed things.”

Teeth scraped against pale skin as another bite was placed below the first. Roxas stayed there, giving a subtle suck before pulling back. Riku nearly fainted and Roxas moved his arms to wrap around his waist, laughing gently in his ear.

“We _both_ know your words carry more weight, Riku,” Roxas uttered softly, a flick of his tongue making Riku’s nails dig into Roxas’ waist. The cloud fluctuated between being too much and not enough. The entire air seemed to be permeated with _Roxas_, the smell of fire in his hair, the depth of his voice, the hands keeping Riku from suffocating. More kisses that set Riku’s skin aflame, making his knees shake and his breath escape in short gasps.

“Roxas…” Riku whispered reverently, eyes just barely open. He had much to say, but the only word that left his lips was the name that’d been on his mind the entire two weeks.

With a slow and tantalizingly cruel sweep of his tongue, Roxas covered the spots where he’d bitten and sucked at Riku’s skin. His breath brought with it a tickling sensation that made shivers cascade pleasantly down Riku’s spine. “Yes, my prince?”

Riku damn near _melted _against the stone. He leaned his head back against it, compelling himself to take a few deep breaths in a futile attempt to compose himself. It didn’t work. Roxas moved along his neck, gentle lips kissing at the underside of his chin. Riku moved his head to the left now as Roxas switched sides, seemingly determined to cover his neck in as many marks as he could.

A quick peck to Riku’s jawline and as Roxas neared his ear, his breath hot and wet, he spoke softly. “The next time you leave for whatever duties you may have, _I _am to accompany you.”

Riku swallowed, his throat achingly dry as those words reverberated in his head. They were said so decisively, as if Roxas would just leave the kingdom and follow him if such a thing came to pass.

…

Roxas would _absolutely _do that.

“Love, you can’t—” Riku inhaled sharply as Roxas’ bite grew a bit harsher, but Riku _loved _it and couldn’t help the short gasp of laughter that came from his mouth. He forgot entirely what he was about to say, which was, without a doubt, what Roxas had been aiming to do.

“Two weeks is too long,” Roxas informed him, echoing the sentiment Riku had felt every day at the Baron’s home. “Never again.”

Riku heaved out a breath, blinking rapidly through the amazing cloud to speak his mind. “It won’t happen again,” Riku promised him, hands moving from Roxas’ waist to his neck, fingers caressing his skin gently. He’d argue with his father and brother if need be. Riku wasn’t afraid of them and he _wasn’t_ going to allow their attempts at separation to succeed.

Roxas paused in his heated show of affection and pulled his head back, staring up into teal eyes. The anger had been allayed to a small spark in those blue eyes and the look of passion, of _wanting_ came through as clear as day. Riku wasted no time and pulling his knight close and kissing him senseless.

Their lips were together but a second before Riku ran his tongue along Roxas’ bottom lip, and Roxas opened his mouth to accept him. His arms wrapped around Riku’s neck and he whined into the kiss, wanting more and more but it never seemed like enough and would it _ever_ be? Would Riku ever tire of Roxas’ sweet lips? Of the way Roxas’ tongue ran over his own? Of the way they’d pull away, heavy breaths making them smile, and Roxas leaning forward to pepper Riku’s face with warm kisses?

He hoped he wouldn’t, and he hoped Roxas would never grow weary of the way Riku ran his hands through beautiful golden locks, of the way he’d kiss Roxas’ nose, both of his cheeks, and his forehead, of the way he’d kiss him deeply, closing his eyes in earnest as he bit Roxas’ top lip and gave it a small tug as a parting gift.

Gift. Oh, he’d nearly forgotten!

Riku smiled into the kiss that Roxas had initiated, moving his hands to cup his cheeks and get his attention as they pulled apart. “I brought you something,” Riku whispered, unable to stop himself from kissing those deliciously bruised lips of Roxas’ before leaning their foreheads together.

“Mm, how smart of you,” Roxas whispered with a snark to his voice that Riku adored. “You brought a gift because you knew I’d be mad.”

Riku was used to being utterly called out by his love, and so he smiled, getting drunk on the feeling of lips brushing against his own and that deep, mesmerizing blue that invaded Riku’s dreams and set his heart aflutter. “You know me so well.”

The words made Roxas laugh and Riku almost fainted again. He kissed Roxas sweetly, as if he wanted to trap a piece of that laughter and keep it for himself. With that kiss, he pulled back more, utilizing his height advantage to give them both some room. He reached into the right pocket of his pants and felt the gift in his fingertips, a rush of nerves hitting him.

There was a chance that Roxas wouldn’t like it, that he’d overstepped his bounds by requesting such a personal thing to be made. Perhaps he wouldn’t like the color or design or—Riku took a deep breath, noticing the way Roxas looked at him in concern.

“Riku,” he said, twirling a strand of silver around his finger. “Show me the gift.”

He hesitated a moment more, looking away from Roxas to the floor, but Roxas moved into his line of sight with a frustrated expression. “Show me,” Roxas insisted, a hand touching Riku’s cheek. “Please?”

There was… a very real chance that Roxas would reject the gift, put on a face and be grateful, but never speak about it again. It could remind him of the past, but Riku wanted it to symbolize the future. Or at least, that’s what he _thought _when the idea had entered his mind.

Riku pressed a kiss to the hand on his cheek, and then, with his left hand, he took it in his own. He produced the gift from his pocket and before Roxas could get a good look, Riku slipped it onto Roxas’ index finger.

The ring was as dark as oblivion and the width matched that of his other ring on his index finger. Two parallel rows of black diamonds circled the ring, small in size and subtle in shine but nevertheless _beautiful_ on Roxas’ finger. Riku marveled at how perfectly it fit before glancing at Roxas to gauge his reaction to the gift.

To say that he was pleased would be an understatement. He stood completely still, eyes open wide at the pure black ring on his finger with amazement. His hand trembled in Riku’s grip.

“It looks good on you,” Riku complimented, smiling smally. “But… everything does, so I suppose that compliment isn’t quite, ah, how should I say…”

“Riku,” Roxas whispered so quietly, his lips didn’t appear to move. “You… I can’t believe…”

With a shake of his head, Riku cupped Roxas’ cheeks again, forcing their eyes to meet as the emotions they both felt threatened to overtake them once again. “And I can’t believe that you pledged yourself to me. No one has ever showed me such devotion and love. I wanted to show you that… I feel the same way.” Riku placed a tender kiss on Roxas’ forehead. “I _love _you.”

He felt Roxas suck in a breath and he held it, eyes staring unflinchingly into Riku’s for a brief moment before Roxas caved, looking down at their feet as his bangs and eyelashes hid his eyes from view.

Roxas was the more easily embarrassed of the two. It took him time to say such sweet words, to plan out what he wanted to say when he was being serious in his affections. The night of the storm, Riku had sat up at night wondering how long Roxas had thought it over, how long he’d figured out how to get the halls empty so they wouldn’t be spotted, how long he’d toiled over the words to say for his new pledge of devotion.

Riku didn’t _need_ to hear eight letters that every book told him were necessary for true love. He already knew how Roxas felt; he _had_ known, and as Roxas’ eyes snapped back to his and he surged forward with a new fervor for kisses, Riku was reminded again of Roxas’ love, how it was so consuming and exquisite at times, and how heartachingly dedicated it was at others.

If Riku concentrated, if he took himself out of the moment of too good kisses and fingers running through his hair, he could see it. The golden leaves of Roxas’ love, the white branches that stretched forward and around Riku, barricading him in an embrace that he couldn’t escape from, that he didn’t _want_ to escape from.

It put the sunburst trees to shame.


	6. Never Let You Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 6! never let you fall

The long, rolling hills of the northern countryside were always a welcome sight. Riku enjoyed them for what they were; wondrous scenery shaped by nature without the interference of mankind. The wind carried a frosty nip to it now that they were so close to the snow capped mountains that bordered the country. Nestled in the middle of that mountain range was a town with homes built along the slope of the rock. Above it stood a castle, a majestic fortress with spires and towers that rivaled that of the mountains surrounding it. Carved into the grey stone were beautiful patterns of various flora and vines. Not many flowers could withstand the cold, and so the craftsmen and stoneworkers sought to immortalize them in whatever way they could.

There was one flower, however, that didn’t mind the weather. Moondrop blossoms, they were called. They persevered through the cold winds and chilling ice to grace others with their presence. A reminder of the strength of nature, of the strength of one’s _spirit_, even in times of adversity.

They dotted the countryside, either in small groups or alone, standing strong. Their pristine white petals angled downward to kiss the ground, yet their bright green leaves reached upward to touch the sky. They lit the way for weary travelers at night, as if the moon itself had dropped just a touch of its essence and light to protect them on the way home.

The convoy stopped to rest once they entered into more rocky terrain. It would be their last opportunity to, as the temperature would only lower as they followed the trail upward. The castle loomed above them, so close, and yet so far. They found a secluded area tucked into the mountainside that hindered the incoming winds. A small cave that wasn’t too deep and did it’s job of shielding them from the wind as they gathered firewood and took a brief respite.

Riku warmed his hands by the fire for a moment, and then lifted his head to gauge the state of his escorts and retainers around him. Most of them seemed to be in good spirits. Being from the south, many didn’t take to the colder weather. But with a fire going in a cask of wine being passed around, none of them looked too out of sorts.

His next task was to check on the horses. Riku rubbed his hands one final time before stepping toward the mouth of the cave. Just outside, Sir Terra stood guard. He stood with his hand on the hilt of his blade and his eyes looking about diligently. He straightened to attention when he saw Riku approach, even though such things were unnecessary. Riku raised a hand and appreciated the view. Verdant green grass had steadily transitioned into stark bright patches of snow. It brought out the grey and brown of the boulders on the path.

It’d been a while since Riku had seen snow. Years, in fact. There was something innocent about it. How the sunshine caused it to sparkle and glitter, how it felt to touch, cold and soft. It reminded him of his childhood, when he’d frequent the large castle they were heading toward and laugh and smile freely. He was glad to return to a place that gave him such fond memories, and he was even happier that he wasn’t alone.

Riku placed his hands on his hips. “Where—?”

“He took the horses down to the stream a little ways,” Sir Terra interrupted him, nodding his head to the right.

“Oh,” Riku replied dumbly, a flush coming to his cheeks that had nothing to do with the chilly mountain air. “I—I see. Thank you.”

“Watch your step on your way down, Your Highness,” Sir Terra warned him as Riku stepped carefully over protruding rocks and slippery mud.

Riku turned and gave him a quick wave. “I will. Thank you.” He stepped quickly down the slope and turned right, spotting the stream and following it. A bit of nervousness bounced about in his chest, disrupting his peace of mind. The sensible part of him knew that it was risky to be so blatant about his interest in Roxas, but the enamored part of him didn’t care. It was their first time traveling together, and while they could only spare a glance here and there while on the road, it was better than Riku wallowing in misery and counting the seconds until he could gaze upon sunlit waters again.

His eyes caught sight of Roxas nearby, standing near the horses as they satisfied their thirst. He was looking about just as Sir Terra had been; always alert of their surroundings, they both took their duty so seriously. Riku’s heart filled with appreciation. He was lucky to have found friendship with them both.

With deliberately loud steps, he came to stand beside Roxas. The sound of the rushing water quelled the anxiousness he felt, but seeing Roxas’ eyes extinguished it completely. It didn’t matter what people thought or what they said, not when the love in those eyes and the fondness in that smile filled Riku’s heart past its capacity.

Riku had known what to say upon walking up to Roxas, but now that he was standing in front of him, words eluded him. He rubbed his gloved hands together, smiling bashfully as Roxas looked at him. “E-enjoying the tip so far?”

Roxas raised a brow at Riku’s jitteriness, but didn’t comment on it. “Somewhat,” he answered honestly, as he always did. “I could do without all the mud.”

“It only gets worse from here, I’m afraid,” Riku told him sympathetically. He took a step forward, still hesitant despite their company being nothing but the stream, the mountainside, and the four horses that couldn’t care less what they did.

Roxas closed the distance between them and reached for Riku’s left hand. With the glove he wore and the gauntlets Roxas had on, it wasn’t as nice as it could be, but it was contact, which was all that mattered. Riku beamed and stared down at their hands, remembering when it had first began, all those months ago.

“A pity,” Roxas said, letting out an agonized breath. “I’ll be spending my time cleaning my boots, then.”

“I’ll keep you company,” Riku assured him. His heart leaping and bounding once Roxas’ smile caused his eyes to crinkle, dark blonde bangs eclipsing blue skies for just a moment. Riku lifted his hand to halt their quick movement, wanting to gaze into Roxas’ eyes without interruption.

There was a sound behind them, a twig snapping that immediately brought forth an intensity in Roxas’ eyes. He abruptly let go of Riku’s hand and turned, both hands on the hilts of his swords. Riku narrowed his eyes, looking around them and keeping close to the horses. Bandits were always a concern while traveling, but Riku thought their large convoy would dissuade them. He couldn’t account for stubbornness.

Just as Roxas had done, Riku prepared to pull out his sword. He didn’t have his shield with him, having left it in the cave, but he wouldn’t need it to take down a few robbers. Roxas circled the small space, eyes surveying their surroundings, head looking back and forth for anything out of the ordinary. Another sound, farther to the left this time. They both had just enough time to look in that direction before a number of men came charging out of the small thicket of trees on the other side of the stream.

In a flash of ivory and obsidian steel, Roxas charged toward them, unafraid.

Riku took a moment before entering the action, counting the number of enemies before he engaged. It looked to be about… nine; nothing the two of them couldn’t handle. Beside him, the horses grew skittish, the sound of battle easing them back up the way they came. Riku did what he could to guide them closer up the slope to the cave entrance, but he wasn’t worried. No doubt, Sir Terra had heard the commotion and would come to help. At the moment, all he cared about was Roxas.

Who… honestly, didn’t need Riku’s help.

Roxas was a whirlwind, his white sword, Oathkeeper, swinging in perfect arcs and Oblivion following suit with low sweeps that felled opponent after opponent. Three had already been injured, down on the grass and out of the fight with a single swing. Riku hurried into the fray, resolving to be struck with amazement and fascination later.

Riku cut one fellow in the back, a light upward graze that would leave a mark on his back. He went tumbling down, howling in pain. Riku pitied him but for a moment before moving on to his next foe. The two of them worked in tandem. Roxas would distract, block and parry with his swords raised, and Riku would swoop in from behind to cut them down. It was after the third successful attack that Riku noticed the garb the men were dressed in. They all wore identical tabards; black with a white symbol on the front and back of it. He didn’t recognize it from any of the kingdoms in the area, not even those from across the sea. Which left one likely explanation…

“Riku! One of them got away!” Roxas called, the tips of his swords painted crimson. He neared the grouping of trees, but paused before entering. “Stay here. I’ll chase him down.”

“Roxas, wait—!” Riku tried to get out, but he was already gone, headed into the trees and out of Riku’s sight. He stabbed his sword into the earth and caught his breath, removing his gloves hastily. Not for the first time, he cursed Roxas’ stubbornness. It was dangerous to travel alone in these parts, and he could be headed straight into an ambush.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind him caused Riku to turn and find Sir Terra descending down the slope toward him. His brown eyes were wide as he observed the fallen on the ground. He ran quickly to Riku, inspecting him for injury. “Are you hurt, Your Highness?”

“I’m fine,” Riku replied, grateful for the concern but worry for Roxas’ safety took precedence. “Stay here and find out who they are. I have to go after Roxas.” He didn’t stay long enough for a discussion. As soon as the words left his mouth, Riku darted off down the same path Roxas had taken. He heard Sir Terra call his name, but Riku allowed it to be swept away with the wind. He slashed at low hanging tree branches and struggled through the underbrush, frantic eyes searching for a familiar black cloak with a white X symbol to guide him.

A shout that he didn’t recognize steered Riku westward. He turned sharply on his heel and bolted toward the noise. As he drew closer to the fight, he heard the frequent clash of steel and the grunts of exertion. Once he cleared the trees, he stopped abruptly, mouth open wide at what he saw.

Roxas was fighting the last of the bandits, engaged in a heated battle with a man who wielded two daggers, swiping furiously with clear intent. Roxas avoided each one, but was unaware that each step backward or to the right brought him closer to the edge of a cliff. Either that, or he was hoping to trick the last bandit into falling off.

Riku charged forward, not liking the odds of a misstep or mistimed dodge.

Roxas’ eyes flickered to him before returning to his enemy. The bandit chose that moment to strike, slashing down with his dagger, but Roxas sidestepped out of the way. He kicked at the bandit’s feet and caused him to stumble, dropping his daggers as he began to fall backwards down into the valley below. Relief flooded Riku’s expression, but it was short-lived as a desperate hand grabbed hold of the tail end of Roxas’ cloak.

Time slowed for just a moment, Roxas looking to him questioningly as he was pulled toward the cliff’s edge. His swords clattered to the ground in front of him, his eyes wide with shock as he lost his footing.

Riku propelled himself forward, exerting as much energy and force as he could to close the distance between them in long strides. His hand was already outstretched and he felt the tears before they fell, he felt his heart leap into his throat and dread drop into the pit of his stomach. His mind whispered of worse case scenarios and through a bought of cruelty, actually showed him imaginings of it. He willed them away, forcing himself to focus on those eyes that looked more resigned than they _should’ve_.

“_Roxas!” _Riku cried, unable to keep the tremble out of his voice. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was able to cross the distance between them and grab hold of Roxas’ hand. A marvel that he was able to act so quickly, drawing his sword with his free hand to slice through the end of Roxas’ cloak and free him from the grip of a desperate man.

They fell together in a heap on the rock, both of them breathing heavily as they ignored the final cries of life before death stole it away. Riku released the white-knuckled grip he had on his sword and wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him closely as tears born from fear fell down his cheeks. He sobbed into his love’s shoulder, a hand tightening in sunset tresses as Riku’s emotions spilled over and onto Roxas’ armor.

Roxas, gradually, embraced him back. Riku could feel him trembling, could hear the quickness of his breath. Riku held on tighter, unwilling to let go when Roxas had been seconds away from leaving him forever.

Roxas took in a breath, a slight gasp of air, as if he was still in a state of disbelief himself. “... Are you hurt?”

Riku choked on a sob. “_Am I—_!?” He croaked, unable to finish the incredulous question. How could Roxas even _think_ about asking him that when he’d nearly fallen to his death. Riku pulled back, angry, watery teal staring into a stunned cerulean. “You almost _died_, and you ask me that?!”

Roxas held his breath, breaking eye contact as he looked downward. He blinked a few times, seemingly coming to grips with what had occurred. Riku allowed him this, but that didn’t stop his tears.

After a moment of pregnant silence, Roxas looked back up at him. There was a certainty to his gaze, an acceptance of what had transpired. He used the now jagged edge of his cloak to clean Riku’s face of tears, a gentle touch that only made Riku’s heart ache more.

“I was protecting you,” Roxas told him softly. There was a depth to his eyes, a resounding truth that spoke to his very core. His honor, his duty, his vows… Roxas had accepted what was going to happen. He was _okay_ with it.

A fury stirred in Riku’s chest, extinguishing the tears that plagued his eyes and cheeks. He gripped Roxas’ shoulders, staring at him intently. “Roxas, I don’t want to lose you,” he said, eyes searching conflicted blue seas for a sense of understanding, for reciprocation. “This—our relationship is more than—than our status and our titles. It’s _more_ than that.”

Riku didn’t know if what he was saying made sense. He felt as if he failed to translate his thoughts into comprehensive words, but he held onto Roxas’ shoulders, praying that he understood him. He’d always been able to make sense of Riku’s prattle, his jumbled together sentences and fumbled words, his stutters, his rambles, his rants, even his expressions to understand what he was trying to say. Roxas understood him so _intimately_, so beautifully that he hoped his helplessness and despair could be felt.

Roxas lowered his hands into his lap. He twisted the fabric of his cloak around his hand, his eyebrows furrowing together as he mused over Riku’s words. He bit his lip and pointedly kept his gaze off of Riku as he said: “I-I know that, but I—”

“No,” Riku interrupted, lifting his battle-worn hands to cup Roxas’ cheeks. He tilted his head so they could look at each other face-to-face. Oh, that feeling when their eyes met, Riku would never tire of it. The surge of love and light that filled his heart whenever it happened was simply addicting. “I know you have your pledge and your vows, but… _I_ want to protect _you_, too. Let’s do so together, side by side. No more running off on your own.”

They gazed at each other, fond longing with an edge of unease. It was steadily fading away, as more time passed. Slowly, Riku’s heart calmed. Slowly, his quick breaths ceased. The adrenaline that came from battle ebbed and all that was left was them and this moment, punctuated by the sound of the stream behind them and the fresh wind that graced their faces.

Roxas raised his hands and with timid fingertips did he touch Riku’s cheeks. He smiled for the first time since the battle and a tear fell from his eye. Riku caught it, slightly surprised that Roxas had shed a tear. It rarely happened, and solidified in Riku’s mind that there had been a moment when Roxas had _truly_ thought he would fall. Riku wanted to hold him close all the more.

“Alright,” Roxas breathed, his voice small and quiet. “Side by side.”

“You and me,” Riku told him, closing his eyes to press a kiss to Roxas’ lips. Hesitantly, Roxas kissed back. They focused on each other, on their overpowering feelings that threatened to down them in their deluge. Relief punctuated every quick kiss, every soft gaze, every blush and lighthearted chuckle.

Riku pulled back, apprehension spreading across his face as his brows furrowed. “Those men…”

“They weren’t after you,” Roxas told him, his expression hardening. He didn’t elaborate, but he didn’t need to.

Being a renegade knight was tiring, indeed.

They heard a rustling through the trees and the sound of heavy footfalls. They separated, giving each other a small smile before Sir Terra came running toward them, sword drawn and ready to fight. Riku began the explanation while Roxas stood solemnly to his side, his eyes regressing into the cold, brittle trees of winter.

A stone path led the way into the castle. It towered above them, but instead of feeling imperious, it felt safer, a calm eye on the village below. The blue rooftops of the spires and towers were reassuring, soothing, a safe haven from the bitter cold of the mountain. It looked just as dazzling as Riku remembered. The memories that came to him then brought a smile to his face. He led the convoy further inside.

The knights stationed at the entrance saluted, and Sir Terra stayed behind to tell them about the encounter they’d had with bandits on the way up. In the courtyard of the castle, standing on the front steps that led into the keep, stood two women who awaited their arrival. As soon as Riku saw the blonde hair, he urged Paopu forward, casting a glance behind him to Roxas to encourage him to follow.

Retainers and servants swarmed them as they neared. They welcomed Riku with bows and greetings. They took the horses and carried in supplies. They draped a warm cloak over Riku’s shoulders and offered one to Roxas, who politely declined. Riku turned to him, pulling on the cloak so that it covered him completely. As their needs were met and people moved about them, talking and fussing and getting everything in order, Riku scooted closer to Roxas.

The cold weather and grey sky brought out the color of his hair and the blue of his eyes. His nose and cheeks were dusted a light pink due to the gelid air and Riku couldn’t stop staring at him. He looked _adorable._ What he wouldn’t give for some privacy.

Roxas was eyeing him as well, though he spared glances to the people who passed them or entered their space. His gaze began at Riku’s feet and continued upward until their eyes met again. Riku flushed under the attention. “This weather suits you,” Roxas told him. He reached forward and adjusted the cloak Riku wore, making sure he was warm. “Brings out your eyes.”

Riku chuckled under his breath, his cheeks, neck and ears feeling warm all at once. Roxas had a charm all his own that he always utilized when they were in public. Unfortunately for him, Riku wasn’t going to waste another second being secretive and hiding, not when he loved Roxas so deeply and treasured him so greatly.

“I could say the same to you,” Riku said, lifting a hand and brushing his warm thumb along Roxas’ cold cheek. An innocent enough gesture, but when Riku moved forward and tilted Roxas’ chin upward with the clear intent to kiss him, Roxas quickly gripped his wrist and halted his movement.

“Forgive the harshness, _Your Highness_,” Roxas emphasized, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed a brilliant red. “We are not alone.”

Riku laughed again, his heart singing in his chest as he let himself be uncaring about eyes and ears and appearances. “No, we’re not,” Riku agreed. “And I don’t care.”

He leaned down and kissed those chilled lips, letting his body heat offer what warmth and comfort it could. Riku opened the cloak and wrapped his arms around Roxas’ shoulders, kissing his love with relief, gratefulness, and tenderness. He heard the gasps, the whispers, but he was so focused on Roxas, on the way he placed his hands upon Riku’s chest and cautiously kissed back. Riku felt himself fall in love all over again.

“Excuse me, Riku. Are we interrupting?”

Roxas jumped away first, hands balled into fists at his side and his head bowed as they were addressed. Riku turned to find Queen Naminé smiling at him. She wore a long dress, blue and white with fur lined along the hem, sleeves, and collar. She’d gotten taller over the years and Riku could see the weight that ruling placed on her shoulders. She’d matured, gotten wiser, and more experienced, but there were hints of the young girl he’d played with frequently during his childhood. The way she regarded both him and Roxas with an air of merriment clued him in to that.

“Ah, no, forgive me, Naminé,” Riku said. He nodded her head to her, and she did the same. She held out her hand for him to kiss, and he did so. It was when he lifted his head that he noticed the knight that stood by Naminé’s side. Her eyes were a mesmerizing indigo and her hair as black as Oblivion. She was looking at him with an amused smile.

“Xion…?”

Riku released Naminé’s hand, looking behind him at Roxas. He stared slack jawed at the very knight who’d looked two seconds away from laughing at Riku just a moment ago. Riku looked to Naminé, who seemed just as confused as he was.

“Roxas?” The female knight, Xion, supposedly, said. She took a step forward, a smile blooming on her face before she rushed at Roxas and enveloped him into a hug. “Roxas! It’s _you!_”

“Xion!” Roxas cheered, picking up his friend and spinning her around. Riku watched this joyful reunion for a moment before noticing that Xion’s cloak was the same exact shade of black as Roxas’.

And the symbol on it was the same as the one the bandits wore on their tabards.

Was she the knight Roxas had run away from the Order with?

“Do you know what’s going on?” Naminé asked him, lifting a hand to conceal her mouth from the other servants in the courtyard who watched the display with confusion.

Riku narrowed his eyes, putting the pieces together in his mind. “I have an idea…” he muttered. He turned to Naminé with a smile. “Let’s go inside first, hm? I’m afraid my fingers are about to turn into icicles.”

Naminé laughed at his joke and led the way up the stairs. “Of course. Let’s get you in front of the hearth.” She took another step before turning around. They both smiled as Roxas and Xion talked amicably, unbothered by the cold. “Xion! Roxas! Let’s catch up inside.”

Xion turned around quickly, bowing her head in respect. Belatedly, Roxas did the same. “Yes, Your Majesty,” they said in unison, and followed after them into the towering fortress.


	7. Meeting at Sunrise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 7! meeting at sunrise. better late than never

A letter addressed to him sat on his desk. It was a rolled up piece of parchment with a crimson seal on it. Riku thought it was from Naminé at first, but the seal was the emblem of _his_ kingdom. From his father, then.

Their bedrooms weren’t that far from each other, yet his father only deemed him worthy of a quick note in place of an actual face-to-face conversation.

Riku didn’t let that neglectful fact get to him. He opened the letter with disinterest and read the precisely pointed handwriting of a king, strict authority hidden in every letter. By his father’s command, he was ordered to cross the sea and spend the next few moons at the kingdom there. He was to: ‘keep the peace, ensure good relations, and discuss new trade routes and ventures’. Highly unnecessary, considering Riku had frequented that kingdom just as much as Naminé’s. A simple letter was all that would be required, but his father wanted him out of the kingdom and out of sight.

He lit the candle on his desk with a match and held the letter over it. He watched the flames engulf his father’s words and turn them to ash. After years of being second best and being sent all over the place, Riku didn’t care. The farther the better, the _longer_ the better.

He was unwanted.

But there were two people in the kingdom who genuinely cared for him and saw him for who he truly was. He only hoped that they agree to joining him.

Sir Terra was relaxing in the barracks, a book in his lap as he sat at a table. There were a few knights scattered about, talking amongst themselves, but as Riku entered, they stood to attention and bowed. They only returned to their seats when he waved a hand and smiled at them. With three long strides, he took a seat at Sir Terra’s table and knocked on the wood to get his attention. He was reading a book on metalworking, which was interesting; Riku didn’t know he took an interest in such things.

After a clearing of his throat in addition to the earlier knocking on wood, Sir Terra looked up from his book and blinked in surprise. “He’s not here, y’know,” he told Riku. “I thought he was with you.”

Riku nearly fell out of his chair, the abrupt embarrassment he felt bringing a flush to his cheeks. He couldn’t hide anything from Sir Terra. It was only a matter of time before he put two and two together. Roxas always escorting him to and from places, both of them disappearing to spar outside the kingdom, Roxas returning to the barracks late at night after they’d spent the majority of it talking to each other.

Sir Terra was responsible, respectable, and a close and dear friend. He had undoubtedly noticed the change in Riku’s demeanor, the smile that reached his eyes, how frequently he laughed. Sir Terra hadn’t told his father, and Riku was unspeakably grateful for that.

“I’m not—” Riku took a breath, looking down at the table as he recollected his thoughts. “I’m not here for Roxas. I need to ask you something.”

With a raised brow, Sir Terra closed his book and set it down on the table. “Go ahead.”

“My father wants me to cross the sea and wishes me to leave in five days time,” Riku told him, unable to hide the resentment in his voice. “I was… hoping you’d accompany me. He doesn’t wish for me to return for a few months, but I’m looking to get that time away extended.”

It was a lot to ask of a person, especially Sir Terra. He trained the recruits, was an experienced and very capable knight, and knew every inch of the kingdom. He had a duty to protect it; those were the vows he’d taken, but Riku thought the time away could do him some good. There was a whole world out there, a world that his father and brother hadn’t had the time to see. Being exposed to different people and different perspectives _aided_ one in ruling a kingdom.

But his thoughts on that were widely ignored. For all the knowledge Riku had gained from his studies, his family didn’t care much to hear his opinion. They didn’t care to hear his voice. Over time, it’d gotten to the point that he felt the same about them.

“Oh,” Sir Terra mumbled, looking between Riku, the table of knights to their left that were enjoying a bit of bread and wine before bed, and the book on the table.

Riku adjusted his maroon vest nervously. “I know it’s a lot to ask, but I think it’d do you some good to visit another kingdom, especially one so far from home.”

Sir Terra appeared to be deeply considering it, scratching at the side of his head. “Perhaps it would…” Then he paused, looking to Riku questioningly. “Do you mean to ask me and not—?”

“No, I intend to ask you both,” Riku answered him quickly. He couldn’t spend a _day_ without seeing Roxas; a few months without him was out of the question.

Sir Terra chuckled. “You intend to take two of the kingdom’s best knights with you, eh?”

“I certainly do,” Riku said with a quick nod.

“If someone were to attack…”

“That’s not likely,” Riku said, raising a hand. The surrounding towns and villages all respected his father, largely thanks to Riku’s diplomacy and periodic visits. “Besides, Terra, you’ve trained very talented men and women that are capable of withholding an attack. I believe the only danger they’ll have to face are… a few bandits, at the most.”

Sir Terra crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. Behind him, the crackling sound of wood splintering settled in the hearth. The smell of warm bread filled the air, and the idle chatter added this atmosphere of home. Riku was reminded of his days spent around the fire, nursing bruises and wounds taken from rough spars with Sir Terra himself. But after the day was through, Sir Terra always visited him with a strawberry tart and a smile, telling him how great he was doing.

Perhaps it was wrong to ask him to come along. The kingdom was as much Sir Terra’s home as it was Riku’s. It was selfish of him to wish for _two_ people to uproot their lives to accompany him.

Riku shook his head, making a move to stand. “Forgive me, Sir Terra,” he said, unable to look his friend and mentor in the eye. “I’ve asked too much of you. I’ll be sure to visit you again before I leave—”

“Hold on,” Sir Terra said, holding up a hand. “I’ll go with you.”

Riku’s head snapped up to look at him, teal eyes wide with surprise and excitement. “Are… you certain?”

Sir Terra scratched at his chin, a humble smile on his face. “That trip up north… That was the farthest I’ve gone from this kingdom. The entire time, I couldn’t stop marveling at how _beautiful_ it was.” He clasped his hands together on the surface of the wood table, brown eyes narrowed in thought. “I will admit, I feel a bit apprehensive about leaving, but… I’ve trained some fine knights.”

Riku smiled, sitting down comfortably. “That you have.”

“They’ll be alright,” Sir Terra said, and Riku knew the words weren’t said for his benefit. “However, it will be me and Roxas _only _that join you. Everyone else needs to stay here.”

“I concur.”

“Very good,” Sir Terra said, and once the serious talk of business was settled he broke out into a smile. “Across the sea, huh? I’ve heard stories about that kingdom, how it sits high atop a cliff.”

A beautiful kingdom if there ever was one. It’s spires touched the clouds and its people were always cheerful and merry, just as their king. High spirited, optimistic, and a close friend of Riku’s.

“It’s wonderful,” Riku said wistfully. “The ocean embraces the castle from behind. Down the slope of the cliff, blue and green roofed homes settle into the rock.” He remembered running down stone pathways, weaving between homes and shops alike, ducking between people till they reached the edge of the village. They turned their heads and looked back to where they’d started, and the castle loomed in the distance, pleasant and welcoming. A far cry from his own home with it's intimidating and overbearing presence.

Sir Terra hummed. “You should take up poetry, Your Highness,” he said, pointing a finger in Riku’s direction. “You seem to have a knack for it.”

With a bashful laugh, Riku stood from his seat. He gave Sir Terra a grateful smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

The whisper of night fell upon the kingdom. The moon but a sliver of light in the sky, but it cast shadows all the same. Searching for Roxas was not only tiring, but it garnered suspicion. Riku could only come up with so many excuses as to why he was running about the castle as if there were an emergency. And so, they’d come to an arrangement: when one could not find the other, they returned to where it began.

Riku wadded through shrubbery and stepped carefully over tree roots. He pushed low hanging branches out of his way. He turned left past a few more shrubs until he found their spot, a large sunburst tree with golden leaves swaying in the night air. Underneath it sat Roxas, his legs outstretched and his arms crossed. His head leaned forward as if he were sleeping. A pang of guilt struck Riku’s heart. He’d taken too long and kept his love waiting.

He quieted his steps as much as he could with the dead leaves on the soft grass. As he neared, he dropped to a crouch, reaching a hand forward to touch Roxas’ shoulder.

“You’re late,” Roxas told him. He opened his eyes and turned to Riku, a tired smile on his face. “I was about to fall asleep out here.”

When Roxas looked at him, it didn’t feel like it was night anymore. Those eyes of his chased away shadow and brought forth light in its wake. Riku changed the direction of his hand and lightly touched Roxas’ cheek. He leaned into the soft touch and Riku _swooned_.

“Apologies,” Riku told him, smiling sheepishly. He drew closer, falling prey to Roxas’ calming ambiance. They settled close together and Riku intertwined his right hand with Roxas’ left. He felt the rings on his finger and smiled, tilting his head upon Roxas’. It felt just like the night they confessed. The butterflies still busied themselves in his stomach, his heart continued it’s joyous and high spirited dance, and Roxas’ hand was just as warm and reassuring as back then. The only change being the black ring upon Roxas' finger. Riku ran his thumb along it, feeling each diamond with a delicate touch.

“I have news,” Riku said, not wanting to sour the mood, but knowing it would annoy Roxas to keep it from him longer than necessary. “My father gave me orders earlier this evening.”

“You’re leaving,” Roxas said, and it wasn’t a question.

Riku blinked, puzzled. “How do you—?”

“Word travels fast here,” Roxas replied, turning his body to lean more into Riku’s side. He closed his eyes and a long, tired sigh escaped him. “You know how people talk.”

Very true. Riku recalled how he’d learned many of the going on’s of the kingdom by word of mouth. He chuckled and placed a kiss upon Roxas’ head. It felt as if… he kissed the sun itself. He kept his face close. Roxas’ hair smelled of hushed winds and the shrubs of midnight shade sprinkled throughout the courtyard. Dark violet with small specks of gold on their petals. Their scent was bittersweet.

That same feeling coiled in Riku’s chest as his smile slowly fell. “I’ll be gone for a few months,” he told Roxas, feeling the way the grip on Riku’s hand tightened. “It’s a diplomatic visit. Smoothing over relations that are already fine.”

“Then your father’s planning something for Xehanort during your absence,” Roxas deduced quickly, reaching the same conclusion Riku had.

“Most likely,” Riku agreed. He nudged Roxas’ head with his chin, golden tresses tickling his nose. “Come closer.”

Roxas let out a long breath that somehow managed to sound exasperated. “I’m too tired to move.”

“I want to hold you.”

Those simple, soft-spoken words relieved Roxas of his exhaustion. He pulled away from Riku, pointedly avoiding his gaze with a flush to his cheeks, and scooted closer to him. He sat between Riku’s legs, his back against Riku’s chest, and settled there. Wasting no time, Riku wrapped his arms around his middle, holding him close resting his chin upon Roxas’ head.

Timidly, Roxas placed his hands over Riku’s. He sighed and this one carried an air of peace and contentment that Riku felt as well.

They listened to the song of the night, basking in the cooler air that came with the shadows.

Together, their hearts beat as quickly and wonderfully in sync as that night. The feeling of intimacy, of trust and understanding was soothing and addicting. Riku hadn’t felt so unspeakably _happy_ in a long time. Not since he was a child and ignorant to the goings-on around him.

“When do you leave?” Roxas asked, his voice as quiet as the breeze.

“In five days,” replied Riku. He hesitated but for a moment, fearing the worst despite a pledge made during a terrible storm. “I… wanted to ask if you’d… accompany me on my trip east?”

Roxas didn’t say anything. Riku’s heart beat inexplicably faster. His mind conjured up a scenario of spending months away from Roxas, not being able to see his face or hold his hand or kiss him as he wanted. To wait months to hear his voice and rely entirely on the written word for pieces of his beloved... Riku _couldn’t_ do that, and he knew Roxas couldn’t either. The love between them was strong enough to withstand distance, of course, but their _hearts_ yearned for one another every second of every day. It was only when they were close together that peace settled upon them.

“It should take us about eight days to get there, weather permitting,” Riku said, filling the unbearable silence with useless facts. “Once we arrive, it will be much like when we visited Naminé, though Sora can be—”

“Riku,” Roxas interrupted, his voice taking an edge to it. Sharp as a knife, it had Riku straightening his back against the trunk of the tree. “You _truly_ felt the need to ask? Is it not obvious that I’m going with you?”

Riku said nothing as time stopped for a moment. He held his breath and closed his eyes, letting those words sink in. Roxas knew, without a doubt, that he was going with Riku. There was no hesitance, no indecision; it was a fact. He had been utterly moved the night of the storm when Roxas had pledged himself to him. He supposed a part of him couldn’t believe it.

Riku wondered, now and during the late hours of the night, whether he deserved such dedication and love.

But did it not go both ways? Would Riku not forsake his family and kingdom both to follow Roxas to the ends of the earth? He’d finally found someone who understood him so well, who _listened_ to what he had to say and valued it. Who was capable, intelligent, and wise beyond his years with wit and charm that promptly put Riku in his place. Roxas was _more _than his knight in shining armor; he was his confidant, his best friend, his sweetheart, his most treasured person.

Riku would do anything for him. Was that not, in itself, a pledge? A vow to stay together no matter the circumstance? No matter the danger or peril, whether it be royal obligations or old friends turned enemy?

With a labored inhale, Riku hid his face in Roxas’ hair. He squeezed him so tightly, pulling him as close as he possibly could. “Forgive me,” Riku whispered, a tremor assaulting his words. A raincloud overtook the sunset, bringing with it dainty raindrops. Riku sniffed, overcome with his doubts, his fears, with that feeling of loneliness and inadequacy that followed him like a shadow since childhood.

Was it okay, he wondered. Was it alright to feel something so strongly for someone? To be himself without fear of castigation? To give his love to someone so _utterly_ deserving of it? To be swept up in the feeling of loving someone so completely and being lucky enough to be loved in return?

Roxas shifted in his hold. He lifted Riku’s hands, releasing himself from the warm embrace. Riku let him go with a heavy heart, sitting back and looking away, though he didn’t brush the tears from his eyes. Roxas turned and kneeled in front of him, and with an expression that looked both frustrated and kind, he reached forward with both his hands and cupped Riku’s face.

“I will follow you _anywhere_, Riku,” Roxas whispered, thumbs brushing away tear tracks, chasing away rain clouds just as he had the shadows of the night. “Always. I pledged myself to you and I _meant_ it.”

“I know you did,” Riku spoke softly, kissing Roxas’ wrist. “I… just have a hard time fully understanding it.”

Roxas stared at him, blue eyes searching Riku’s face for more answers, but Riku had nothing to offer. His tears told the story. Years and _years _worth of complicated emotions that he couldn’t explain with words.

But Roxas leaned forward anyway. He kissed away Riku’s tears, taking that hurt and turning it into affection. He kissed Riku’s nose when he sniffled, kissed his eyelids when Riku closed them. He touched their foreheads together and smiled so _beautifully_. Golden leaves and white branches arched forward, winding around Riku and sharing their beauty with him.

“What is there to understand?” Roxas asked, pushing through his embarrassment to reassure him. “I don’t want to be apart from you.”

Their eyes met and before Riku could tell Roxas his feelings, before he could share in his sentiments and agree with his words, Roxas moved forward and kissed him. Wonderfully light and heartfelt, they closed their eyes and enjoyed the company of one another. Delicate white branches twined together and gold and pink flowers flourished, shining brighter than ever before. What a _beautiful_ tree they created together. Summer and spring all in one. Strong, tall and proud, it stood above the rest and outshined all other flora.

There was nothing more _to_ understand, not when Roxas had said the very words Riku needed to hear more than anything.

They kissed under the moonlight just as they had all those months ago. Riku was able to stop crying, but Roxas started soon after, making him laugh and begin to return the favor. As the hour grew late and the stars glimmered in the cloak of night, Riku kissed his knight passionately, arms once again wrapped around him to keep them close together.

“In five days, we leave at dawn,” Riku whispered against too soft lips. “We’re meeting at the docks right before the sun rises.”

Roxas smiled, and his voice was knowing and pleased when he said: “I’ll be there.”

Five days passed by quickly. Riku had extensive packing to do. All of his clothing, many of his favorite books and some new ones to read on the ship, checking the provisions, and taking care of the few duties he did maintain in the kingdom. He took Paopu out for a relaxing ride one day, tearing up as he petted her.

He did spare a moment to make sure that Sir Terra was getting well packed, but he was busy getting his arrangements in order as well. He had to appoint someone else to train any newcomers since both he and Roxas were leaving. He had armor and swords to pack safely, and farewells to prepare. Riku left him to it.

Roxas was harder to find. When Riku had a spare moment, he went to their spot in the courtyard, but he was never there and he didn’t show in the small time that Riku could afford to wait.

_He’s busy_, Riku told himself in an attempt to quell the worry in his heart. He left the courtyard much more troubled than when he arrived.

In actuality, they were taking _two_ ships. Riku wasn’t going to travel to another kingdom for diplomatic reasons without retainers and an envoy or two. He may be well versed in most things, but he was human, and he could make mistakes. Since he was good friends with the ruling king, he doubted anything too troublesome would happen, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

_Rising Dawn_ and _Falling Twilight_ were their names, chosen by their respective captains. Riku and Roxas were to travel upon the former, and Sir Terra and his envoy the latter. Provisions had been divided and were being stored, luggage was being carried up the ramp to down below deck. The sky was dark, but the sun inched closer to showing its face. The clouds lightened near the horizon and Riku frowned, looking around the dock for a familiar mop of dark blonde hair.

He saw Sir Terra carrying a bag of his belongings and waved to him. He was happy that he’d finished all of his business on time. Perhaps Roxas hadn’t? Maybe he’d changed his mind? Riku shook his head, annoyed that his nervousness would let him entertain such a false thought. Roxas was coming; he’d given his word. But the top of the sun could be seen over the mountains and the crew of both ships grew antsy, looking to Riku with impatience. Again and again he insisted that they should wait just a moment longer, just a minute, just a _second_ more. He wasn’t leaving without Roxas.

“Should I go look for him?” Sir Terra asked, looking as perplexed as Riku. He came to stand beside him, brown armor shining in the morning light. A perfect picture of a stalwart knight. “He’s always been punctual before.”

“I know,” Riku muttered, recalling the many times he’d arrived late and Roxas had gotten onto him. “Perhaps something happened…”

Sir Terra looked down at him. “I’ll find him, Your Highness. I’m sure he—”

“No,” Riku interrupted with a shake of his head. “He’ll come. He gave his word.”

A look of apprehension crossed Sir Terra’s face, but he nodded and stood by Riku’s side as they awaited Roxas’ arrival. Riku stopped counting the seconds and ignored, as much as he could, the annoyance of the crew members behind him. He could feel the rays of the sun on his right side. He fiddled with the strings on his light blue cotton shirt, eyes flickering back and forth. Sir Terra grew restless beside him and Riku was half a second away from bolting and searching the entire kingdom himself.

“There!” Sir Terra shouted suddenly, startling Riku and making him jump. He followed Sir Terra’s pointed finger and saw Roxas maneuvering his way through a crowd of people, a large sack hung over his shoulder and a box under his arm.

The immense _relief_ Riku felt at seeing him flowed out of him, but it was quickly replaced with annoyance. _What_ was so important that Roxas could be so late?

With his speed, Roxas met them at the dock in a few quick seconds. He was tired and out of breath and Riku felt sympathy for a moment, but _only_ for a moment. He stepped forward, elation fighting with frustration in his chest. Roxas was doubled over, panting heavily with sweat on his brow. He’d done all of that running while wearing his cloak and full armor. Not an easy task, to be sure. Riku’s frustration dwindled; it was near impossible for him to stay mad at Roxas for anything.

“You’re late,” Riku told him, trying to sound angry and probably failing.

Roxas heaved out a long breath and stood up straight with some exertion. He shifted the box under his arm and gave Riku an apologetic look. “My apologies, Your Highness,” he breathed, setting down his large bag so as to handle the box he carried with both hands. “I had to wait on your gift.”

The little bit of frustration Riku had left was blown away in a wild rush of wind. “M-my gift?” He asked, eyes wide and confused.

Roxas smirked and Riku knew that if they were alone, he would’ve kissed him and engaged in some playful banter, but now wasn’t the time or place. “Your gift,” Roxas repeated. He lifted the lid of the box and held it out for Riku to see. Inside, there were a large number of strawberry tarts stacked neatly. Freshly made, based on the delicious aroma that wafted out of the box.

“It’ll be awhile until you can have them again,” Roxas explained, closing the box before Riku drooled all over the treats. “I thought to bring some for the journey.”

He gave the box to Riku, who stared down at it in wonder. _How_ could he possibly be angry with Roxas after that? He hadn’t even _thought_ about being without his favorite treat, but Roxas _had_, and he’d taken the time to provide him with a surplus. Riku could feel his eyes water and his knees shake as he fumbled for words. But perhaps no words were needed. Through action and expression, they told each other their feelings repeatedly, and each and every time, Riku was, and _would_ be, reduced to a blushing mess.

Roxas reached forward and placed a hand on Riku’s back, wordlessly urging him up the ramp onto the ship. They waved to Sir Terra, who, after a deep bow, turned around and prepared to board _Falling Twilight_.

The crew prepared to set sail. The Captain shouted orders near the wheel, and among the hustle and bustle, Riku and Roxas watched the sunrise side by side. When they didn’t feel eyes upon them, their fingers would brush against each other briefly, a soft touch that sent a kaleidoscope of butterflies flying in his chest.

“It’s beautiful,” Roxas said quietly. The sun was nearly fully visible and the sky welcomed its presence with a vibrant dance of colors.

Riku smiled. He reached over and took Roxas’ hand in his, unafraid of who saw them and uncaring of the gossip. He looked to his love, a tenderness in his eyes reserved just for him. “Yeah, it is.”

Roxas snorted immediately. He turned to Riku with an unimpressed expression, though his cheeks held a bit of a pink hue. “Really? We haven’t even set sail, and you’re already hitting me with the romantics?”

Riku inched closer to him, heart feeling weightless and free. “I definitely am,” he answered with a decisive nod. “And just think, the next few months will be filled with nothing _but_ my romanticism.”

“_Joy_,” Roxas deadpanned, but his smile was splendidly genuine.

With the chaos unfolding around them, they carved out a piece of heaven for themselves. They watched the sunrise in its entirety, enjoyed the cool rush of the sea-breeze, and basked in the warmth of a nice day.

Their tree stood magnificently proud. The gold and pink petals blended together to form a new _unique_ color. A rosy gold that brought out the white of the boughs that soared to impossible heights. Riku was infatuated with it, and a name for the symbol of their combined love came to him as they sailed farther away from the kingdom.

“Roseburst,” Riku muttered, and then froze with embarrassment at having said that aloud. He heard Roxas hum to his left, a contemplative sound.

He turned to Riku with a smile. The light of the sun made a home in his eyes and brightened them to achieve an even _higher_ state of beauty. “That’s a good name for it,” Roxas said. “It’s fitting.”

Riku was momentarily shocked; Roxas saw it too, then? The thought struck a chord inside him, tugging on his heartstrings with a pleasing ache. He squeezed his love’s hand, watching as the breeze brushed petals off the branches, causing them to land on the shimmering surface of the ocean below. “I'm glad you think so.”


End file.
